Blunderland Or Whatever You Call It!
by Jezzaanne
Summary: Wonderland? Wasnt it a more 'happier place than this one' When Orihime fell throught the Looking Glass, she stumbled upon a Hatter's table. With a Crazy Raven-Haired Lady collecting Chappy Rabbits, A tortured Mad Hatter losing his sanity, A missing Princess and a whole lot of Madness. What more can Orihime do to save a War ridden world even with a sullen man tailing her every move.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Day everybody, its Jezzaanne once again here for your satisfying reading needs. I have ruined other fandoms including Kingdom Hearts and Death Note. Now, it is the Bleach fandom that will suffer from my wrath of my crazy imagination.**

**I have always been a fan of Lewis' Carrolls 'Alice In Wonderland' and such inspiration made me sit down and type this little beauty out. I, myself is very proud of what I have written so far and I hope it will gain the attention of many and will make it on lots of Favourites lists. 'Wonderland' wont make an appearance till a later chapter but trust me, it will be worth it. I sincerely hope. (:**

**So, as most of my loyal readers would already know what I like at the end of every chapter. **

**So new readers, ;) remember to leave feedback and reviews so I can improve my writing and continue to deliver the chapters of my new favourite:  
>'Blunderland' :) <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Blunderland; Or Whatever You Call It<span>

_Orihime knows the story of 'Wonderland' but what happens when she sees a peculiar white rabbit and stumbles upon the world of __torture & madness? To tell you what, this 'Wonderland' is everything but normal and its up to Orihime to save not only Underland or Wonderland or Blunderland, she has to save its inhabitants as well. Including a Mad Hatter with a tortured past and a strange Heartless man who refuses to leave her side._

_Pairings; Ulquihime, Ichiruki, GinRan, Grimmnel_

* * *

><p><em>Thus grew the tale of Wonderland:<em>

_Thus slowly, one by one,_

_Its quaint events were hammered out-_

_And now the tale is done,_

_And home we steer, a merry crew,_

_Beneath the setting sun._

_**Alice in Wonderland- Lewis Carroll**_

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been a worse day; a horrible day that had befallen all; the sun was out, the air was clean, and the skies were clear. The gorgeous scene out the window tantalized one Orihime Inoue.<p>

She gazed out miserably from the small window of the rumbling carriage and leant her forehead against the cold glass.

On a day like this, she didn't want to be stuck in a small, dark carriage rumbling to a place she had never heard of. She wanted to be back at home, _anywhere_, except the destination she was going.

A small sigh escaped her and from across the carriage, her escort; Chizuru Honshō

Gazed at her with narrowed eyes and asked in a suspicious voice.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you Orihime? You know, you promised your mother that you would go ahead with this marriage with this-."

She trailed off and Orihime answered miserably, "I know, I promised mother and I shall not go back on my promise."

She flicked a long auburn bang back behind her ear and felt her stomach twist into a knot.

_Marriage._

The word burnt a hole in her tongue and left an acrid taste in her mouth.

She sighed again; yes she had agreed to marry a rich unnamed stranger in a faraway land. She had done it for her sick, struggling mother. For her family; and there was no way in the world that she wanted to back on her promise.

The silence grew awkward and Chizuru picked up the bag beside her and said in a stumbling voice, "Don't despair Hime, oh I bought some books in case you got bored."

Her hand was shaking and she tipped the bag upside down and a few books fell out.

Chizuru grabbed the first book and handed it to Orihime.

Orihime glanced at it numbly and brought it up closer, _'Alice in Wonderland'._

She gazed at the colourful picture on the front of the famed 'Tea Party' before muttering; "I have already read this."

Nonetheless she opened up the first page and saw the quick illustration of Alice getting out of a carriage in front of a large mansion and couldn't help but smile to herself wryly.

Why did this sound so ironic?

She flicked over the next few pages skimming over sentences of chaos and madness and it all comes out alright in the end.

She snapped the book shut and placed it back in her lap.

She went back to looking out the window, dutifully ignoring Chizuru's choked remarks.

Whatever awaited her, she would have to go about it dutifully and not let her feelings get in the way.

* * *

><p>The mansion sat on a large emerald terrace. It came into view as the carriage rumbled up the road. They came to a complete stop and Orihime pushed her face against the glass to see a large golden gate blocking their way.<p>

The horses snorted and pawed the ground as the gates swung inwards and the large drive awaited them.

The carriage rumbled again as they made their way to the mansion. It loomed closer and closer and Orihime was transfixed at staring out the scenery.

A large fountain sat in a large circle of drive and the carriage pulled up beside it.

Chizuru was staring dumbstruck before she snapped back to reality and hurriedly grabbed all of the items that belonged to Orihime and picked them up.

Orihime flung open the carriage door without waiting for the footman and shoved her hat on her head before stepping out. A delicate blue heel hit the gravel and smoothing down her dress, Orihime wanted to make an acceptable appearance.

As she went to stand out, there was a _'thump' _on the gravel. She looked down and saw her book.

Hastily she bent down and picked it up and tucked it in the lacy bag she had slung over her shoulder. She looked up at the sound of doors opening.

The brim of her large, blue hat obscured her vision of the person on top of the stairs. Not that she didn't really want to look anyway.

She heard Chizuru come around the carriage and say in a tight, but formal voice.

"We thank you, for welcoming us into your abode. I am Chizuru Honshō and this is Miss Orihime Inoue."

Orihime lifted her head and twisted her hat when she heard an older, formal voice; "Welcome Miss Honshō and Miss Inoue, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A butler stood on the top of the stairs and beside him, stood a boy about Orihime's age. He had a small grimace on his face but when he saw Orihime he brightened and came down the stairs.

He grasped her hand and his eyes glinted mischievously under his bangs of brunette hair. "Miss Inoue" he almost seemed to purr, "Welcome to my humble abode, I am Keigo Asano."

Orihime felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and she hid her eyes back under her hat. She had the urge to yank her hand away but Mr Asano seemed like a nice enough guy.

There was a noise behind them and Keigo turned around to see his butler and Chizuru staring at the two. Chizuru with a livid glare plastered on her face.

Orihime daintily stepped back flicking her long hair back over her shoulder. She looked back up to the mansion; she didn't know why she had a heavy feeling in her stomach. She was the poor person that had been given a chance to help herself and her family.

She was going to live in a mansion; she was going to be rich. She would think she would feel a glimmer of happiness or relief in any way. But as Keigo Asano led her up the stairs, Orihime wanted to do nothing but cry.

* * *

><p>"Your room" the butler said humbly, bowing slightly when he showed Orihime her new bedroom. He stepped aside and let her into the large, spacious room then said, "If you need any assistance in any way, please call and I shall come as quickly as I can."<p>

He turned away from the door and walked down the hall and when Orihime heard no more noise she slammed the door shut.

She threw off her bag and her hat and threw herself at the large comfortable bed and let a wail escape her throat.

She began to sob and the tears began to wet the blankets.

She didn't want to be here, she didn't know why she wasn't happy. She should have been. She couldn't abandon her poor family back home, living in poverty.

She had to banish her feelings and stay with Keigo. There everyone would be happy and her promise to her mother would be fulfilled.

Orihime drowned her sorrows and felt the misery consume her. It was the price to pay for a lifestyle of perfection and riches. This was to be her life from here on in.

"Miss Inoue?"

Orihime got up in a ruffle of pale blue petticoats and frills and hurriedly wiped her eyes of any tears. Not that it would have done any good, her face and her eyes would be red.

There was a knock at her door and Orihime said in a stumbled voice, "C-come in."

The doors opened and Chizuru came in hauling what little luggage Orihime had from the carriage.

Chizuru dropped the bags and went towards Orihime with a concerned look on her face. "Hime? Oh you don't have to cry over this, it will be ok."

Chizuru's glasses slipped down her nose and her short red hair bristled with the concern she felt for one of her closest friends.

Seeing Chizuru, Orihime started to cry all over again. "I don't think I can do this!" she cried to her friend. "I thought I could, but now that I'm here I have become so scared."

The pearly tears streamed down Orihime's face, "I'm not brave enough to stand up for myself, I had allowed myself to be pushed around and now I have marry Mr Asano."

Chizuru hugged her and Orihime said numbly; "When I was growing up, I always thought women married for love. You go out on romantic dates and fall helplessly in love."

Orihime thought back sadly at her times back on the streets, watching couples walk in and out of beautiful restaurants, madly in love with each other, with the googly look people get.

Why didn't she ever get that chance?

"Keigo might turn out to be a wonderful guy Hime!" Chizuru said in a tight voice, "its only the first day, you and Keigo are both nervous. But hey, you two might become lovebirds."

Orihime didn't find much comfort in her friend's words but it stopped the rolling tears and a feeling of defeat settled in her stomach.

Her feelings disappeared and all the red head did was stare uselessly over her friends shoulder.

Chizuru pulled away after a minute with a forlorn look on her face and whispered, "I have to go Hime."

The instantaneous shock settled on Orihime and she whispered incredulously; "Your leaving already!" the thought of Chizuru, the last link to her old life shattered Orihime but she had no more tears to shed.

Chizuru nodded sadly and said, "I came to say goodbye Orihime, I want you to live your life to the fullest. You have it better than any of us now, so live it up."

Tears filled her eyes, "Don't come back to the slums Hime, Keigo will look after you. You deserve to be the Princess that you are."

Orihime was dumbstruck and Chizuru said hastily wiping away her tears. "Its ok if you forget about us, but we won't forget about you."

Then with all haste before the waterworks came, Chizuru darted for the door and disappeared.

Orihime's old life had been taken away; and she didn't know whether or not it was for the better or for the worse.

* * *

><p>"Miss Inoue?"<p>

Keigo Asano's voice filtered through the door early the next morning.

Orihime was horrified that the Lord himself was waking her; she expected to be woken by the servants and prepared to meet Mr Asano for breakfast.

"O-oh" Orihime gasped, flinging her legs off the side of the bed and getting up. "I-I'm so sorry Mr Asano, I must have slept in; please forgive me."

Without invitation, the brunette Lord let himself into Orihime's room and saw the dumbstruck young lady standing at the side of her bed in her pyjamas. He smiled if not a little wickedly.

Orihime fixed herself up and made sure her night dress had not hiked up anywhere and stared at the Lord with a blush crawling up her cheeks. She curtsied politely before letting her voice ruin her image; "C-Can, erm, what have I done Mr Asano?"

Keigo smirked, "Nothing sweet Princess, I decided to come and wake you myself. I have a whole day planned out for you, please excuse me, I shall let you get ready and I will meet you for breakfast."

He left the room and Orihime felt her face burn from the embarrassment. The minute she heard the door click shut she fell back onto the mounds of blankets.

She was shocked; Keigo Asano was more of a pervert!

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Orihime smoothed down her sapphire blue dress as she stepped timidly down the stairs. She had a small knot of dread that was getting tighter and tighter with each step that took her closer to the dining hall.<p>

She fussed over her hair and patted down her dress when she realised that there was something in the small pocket at her waist.

Orihime froze and looked around the hall which was void of any servants and she looked around for an available rooms. Her hand curled around the item and she ran for the closest room.

She pulled the item out and saw a small box with a small note attached:

_My dear Orihime_

_Just a small present, I wanted it to be a surprise and put it somewhere you will find them. May they bring you luck and protection._

_Much love, your big brother; Sora._

Orihime blinked back the bite of tears and slowly opened the small black box. Nestled in the white fabric were two identical crystal hairclips. Aqua flowers sparkled in the morning light and Orihime placed her hand to her mouth and fought with her tears.

Sora would have worked triple shifts at the restaurant to pay for these. All the effort and the money to buy Orihime a goodbye present. She didn't even know about it, now she felt the bite of guilt for leaving her family, especially Sora.

Orihime looked up and saw a mirror in the corner of the room and hurried towards it. She placed the small box on the small dresser and picked up the delicate hairclips and tucked them above her ears.

They fit snugly and the moment she placed them there she felt a wave of comfort and security wash over her. The way she would have felt when she saw her brother's tired, but smiling face after a long gruelling shift at the restaurant.

Orihime placed her hands on her eyes and forced herself not to cry. Suddenly, the realisation of the situation fell upon her.

She wasn't going to see Sora or any of her family again.

She took in several deep breaths and managed to stop the shaking that was rattling her lithe frame.

She looked back at herself in the mirror and delicately wiped away a small crystal tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

She admired the clips once more and closed her eyes and briefly said "Thankyou Sora, much love."

She emerged from the room feeling a little better and walked out into the hall where she saw Keigo talking to a servant and instructing breakfast to be served outside. His face brightened when he saw Orihime clad in her bright blue dress.

He strode over and bowed slightly, taking Orihime's hand and kissing it delicately. "Miss Inoue, allow me."

He stood straight and bowed his arm, scooping Orihime's up in his and leading her outside. The lawn shone a dazzling emerald in the morning light and Orihime shaded her eyes with her free hand as she was led to a dainty little table on the terrace.

Keigo sat her down and sat down opposite her. Orihime couldn't help think to herself wryly; _'Acting like a gentleman is proving too much for him. I know exactly what he wants'._

Orihime shifted uncomfortably and folded her arms across her chest and looked out to the terrace, averting Keigo's intense gaze. She didn't know what to say, so silence befell them and soon after, became awkward.

"So" Keigo started scratching his neck. "I hope you like it here Orihime, everything's to your liking I take it?" He waited for an answer and Orihime cleared her throat before putting on her most dashing smile and blinking her large grey eyes at Keigo.

"Of course I like it here; you have a wonderful estate Mr Asano. I am thrilled to be here, I can't wait to do more exploring." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed daintily and Keigo leant back in his chair.

"Please, call me Keigo, Orihime. I am thrilled that you like it here. As for today, I am planning a nice stroll through the gardens and tonight, there is a festival. I am taking you to it."

Orihime was slightly shocked but she nodded and said softly "I would be delighted to Mr- um, Keigo."

She twirled her fire red hair around her finger and felt a blush heat her cheeks up. Why did Keigo make her feel so little? He gave her the attention she had always wanted but it made her nervous.

She looked up when the servants brought out breakfast and smiled gratefully for the distraction. She had a large platter full of fruit with small flowers on the side as decoration.

Orihime picked her fork up and stabbed it into a slice of kiwi fruit and put it in her mouth. She felt her mouth water and she grabbed more fruit and shoved them into her mouth.

It had been so long she had a decent meal, decent _food_. She felt the humiliation burn her chest when the memories of going through the garbage hit her.

The nights when Sora couldn't come home with leftovers.

The nights when a grubby, scraggly Orihime had to rummage through the bins and come up with often bizarre concoctions that could be eaten by her family.

Orihime devoured everything on the plate in front of her, even the flowers that were on there for decoration. She realised what she had done, embarrassment flared up inside her and Keigo eyed her, a little put off.

She dropped her knife and fork and hurriedly put her hands in her lap and looked down to her feet. "I apologise Mr Asano."

She had to quench the burn, so lifting her head. She put on her biggest, airy-fairy grin and put her hand at the back of her head.

"I didn't realise they were decoration till after I ate them, they looked perfect and edible on the plate." She grinned and prayed to God that she didn't have a small purple petal stuck in her teeth.

She felt a thrill of relief when Keigo nodded rather slowly and said, "Oh it's nothing Orihime, it's a simple mistake. My servants shouldn't be serving flowers on breakfast plates anyway."

He shot a livid glare to his female servant and Orihime hurriedly said; "Oh no, no. It's not her fault. It was my silly mistake." She sent an assuring smile to the servant and fixed her hair in a nervous gesture.

'_I'm so stupid' _she thought to herself. She was just getting herself more and more humiliated. If she kept going the way she was acting, her good looks might not work on Mr Asano any longer.

She had the urge to get up and apologise, she wanted to run away and melt in a corner. Was it possible for one to die of embarrassment?

She would be close to finding out.

"Orihime?" Keigo's voice broke her thoughts. "Orihime aren't you going to talk now?"

The red haired beauty looked up hesitantly and saw Keigo shovelling his breakfast into his mouth.

"B-But you're eating" she whispered and the Lord shrugged his shoulders. He said something that Orihime couldn't understand before he swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled.

"The quicker we get this done, we can go out and we can talk as much as we like." He waggled his eyebrows at her "Or more if you like Miss Inoue" he purred.

Orihime felt revulsion curl in her stomach. She had dug herself a hole in stupid promises, making everybody else happy except herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, after a long weekend away... I'm finally home and with the internet I can update my stories :D**

**Just bear with me and continue to read this, I swear it gets better :)**

**So pretty please leave feedback and reviews and I will continue to update :P**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!<em>

_- __**Alice in Wonderland**_

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

Orihime could hear the festival long before she could see it.

She fixed up her long white skirts as the carriage trundled into town.

Keigo was staring out the window gazing into the distance where you could see the glow of lights. The young Lord had been looking forward to the festival all day and Orihime fervently hoped that it could prove to be a distraction so she could get away from the perverted boy.

The carriage came closer and closer and Orihime heard the music and the chatting of people. She saw the entrance to the festival and saw it awash with beautiful lights and colourful stalls.

She smiled and gasped in delight. Maybe it was a good idea to come here. She didn't know what she would have missed out on otherwise.

The carriage rocked violently when Keigo threw open the door and without a second glance, he laughed maniacally; hands above his head and raced for the gate. Leaving a befuddled Orihime behind in the carriage.

Within moments, Keigo had disappeared and the carriage driver hopped down and helped Orihime out of the carriage, apologising for Keigo's foolishness. He walks Orihime to the gates before bowing and taking his leave.

Orihime felt disgusted by Keigo's behaviour, acting more like a child than a lord. She walked into the festival lights and the music hit her ears. She felt the primal urge to dance and grab anyone around her and start acting like a maniac; to forget her life and start anew.

Her heart said yes! But her head said no!

So to stop herself from acting like another fool, Orihime zigzagged through the stalls and inspecting things that was on sale.

She admired jewellery, and swooned over new clothes. Yet she didn't buy anything.

Orihime caught herself and smacked herself mentally. She was no longer the poor, raggedy girl that lived on the streets, wishing that she had the money to buy the things she wanted.

She had the money; she was going to marry a Lord! To hell, she was going to buy whatever she wanted. She didn't care what Keigo thought otherwise.

He abandoned her after all.

Orihime giggled to herself and pranced back to the stalls and began to buy bags to hold all her new clothes and accessories. She loved hearing the sound on money jingling in her pockets, the weights holding down her arms.

No longer would she fight to keep her life. She could do whatever she wanted.

'_Even though you aren't happy' _her conscience told her.

She halted and took in a deep breath, mentally cursing her inner wants. One couldn't go through life, being happy with everything they had.

Orihime shook her head and stormed off down the concrete pathway before her eye caught a glint out of her peripheral vision. The young woman stopped and cocked her head to the side and started to walk towards a smaller stall, a little way back than the others.

It wasn't classy or colourful like the other stall, rather plain and not having eccentric items like the festival.

Orihime walked off the path and onto the grass and started to inspect what had caught her eye.

A large grand mirror towered above Orihime. The frame was made from exquisite gold, though a little dull. All it needed was a good polishing and it would be gorgeous.

Orihime breathed out in awe at the massive mirror. It almost seemed to be calling her name.

Beckoning her to it, begging her to learn its secrets.

Something mysterious.

Orihime reached out a tentative hand, reaching slowly for the reflective service. The surface was scratched and a little misty, but Orihime reassured herself that buying new glass wouldn't be a problem.

Her fingers brushed the surface of the mirror and she received a small jolt. Her body whirred with electricity and Orihime gasped when she saw her reflection.

She wasn't in her long white skirts and lacy blouse.

In the mirror, Orihime saw a stronger looking version of herself. Her eyes were stronger and darker, a fierce determination glowing in her eyes. A strong smile decorated her face and she looked like she was ready for something big.

More images appeared and Orihime saw that her reflection was surrounded by others. She couldn't make out their faces and she waited with her breath hitching in her throat. Was this a mirror that showed people the inner desires?

Was it magic?

Orihime jumped, letting a squeak escape her when she heard a voice come from the shadows.

"Hello young Miss, can I help you?"

Orihime tore her gaze away from the mirror, stumbling back over her shopping and looked over to where the voice had come from. A short old man appeared with his hands clasped in front of his chest.

He looked at the mirror and Orihime managed a small smile before looking back at the mirror herself.

She felt disappointment flare up in her chest when she saw herself in the mirror. The plain, usual Orihime Inoue. Had the mirror played a trick on her, or was she just that tired that she was seeing things?

"T-This mirror" she started at the old man, "How much is it?"

"Five thousand" the man abruptly said, "I will not take any lower."

"Five thousand?" Orihime gasped pulling back and gazing at the old mirror, "Surely it can't be worth-"

"Five thousand" the man interrupted her, "If you aren't going to buy it, there is no use looking at it."

Orihime frowned, the price was ridiculous but the yearning she had for this mirror. She just _had _to have it. She didn't know why she wanted it so much. She looked back to the man and nodded.

"I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Keigo and his friend Mizuiro were at the drinking stalls checking out the ladies on the dance floor. Keigo had forgotten about the beauty he had left behind to be caught up in the festivities.<p>

He looked at the dance floor again until Mizuiro tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Look over there Mr Asano; you have a thing for red heads don't you?"

Keigo waved his hand, "Nah, just the ladies in particular."

His friend pointed over the grass, "Look Mr Asano, what about this young lady?"

Keigo looked up with a goofy grin, "Ha that's only my fiancée."

He grinned stupidly before the realisation hit him and he sat up and said in shock, "That's my _fiancée_!"

He got up so fast that he knocked over his seat and he stood there as the young woman stormed up to him, her stormy grey eyes smouldering. "O-Orihime" Keigo stuttered, "L-Let me intro-."

"Cut the crap" Orihime snapped, feeling her former street attitude returning. "I don't care that you ran away from me, but I am asking you this _one _thing and you better hope to hell you say yes."

She curled her fingers in his shirt and pulled him close and she hissed, "I want this mirror and I want it now."

Keigo became aware of the other shopping she had and he said, "W-We have plenty of mirrors back at the estate-."

"No" Orihime said, stomping her foot. "I want this mirror." Her face was grim and determined and Keigo found himself a little concerned.

"A-Alright Princess" he gasped, "Let me go and tell me where this mirror is." He was dropped and Orihime smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much Keigo, I will meet you at the stall."

She picked up her bags and began to dance away, "Oh by the way" she called back over her shoulder. "The mirror is five thousand dollars, I hope that's ok."

Keigo was thunderstruck. _Five thousand dollars for a mirror? _He shook his head and felt the hole burning in his back pocket already. Did women always act like this?

He looked back to Mizuiro who smiled at him and put his thumb to his forehead.

"Good luck Mr Asano looks like you're already under the thumb."

* * *

><p>"Orihime, it's a piece of junk. Why do you want this one? I could take you out and buy you a heaps nicer one for this price or less." Keigo tried to argue his point but the red haired woman refused to be swayed.<p>

She insisted on getting this old mirror and if Keigo Asano was caught hauling a hideous mirror like around he would be the laughing stock of the whole town. He groaned inwardly as he saw Orihime touch the mirror again and peered at her reflection.

What was she trying to see?

Keigo was defeated. Women were so pushy.

Rather reluctantly he purchased the mirror and Orihime danced around in joy then told him that she had spent all the money he had given her before they came to the festival.

Keigo made the decision to take Orihime away from the stalls after that.

He called for the carriage to come around and put the purchased items in the back before leading Orihime _past _the stalls and to the large clearing where the lights and the dancing was going on.

As they arrived back there was a loud explosion and the night sky illuminated in multitudes of colours. Orihime squealed out in joy and stared at the fireworks erupting into the sky.

The lights dimmed and everyone's smiling faces were turned to the sky.

Orihime was delighted, she looked at the people around her and saw their faces light up with pink and green lights given off by the fireworks and she felt so alive.

The show continued and Orihime was awed by the pyrotechnics. She had never experienced them up so close before and being a gutter child, she never had the chance to do anything, even watch fireworks.

Once the fireworks ended, Orihime felt a small drill of disappointment eating her. But she looked back to Keigo who held his hand out to her and said with his brown eyes glowing, "Come on Princess, care to join me?"

He offered her a dance and Orihime blushed at the invitation. She didn't expect to be yanked into the fray when very fast music blared to life. Keigo pulled her in so fast she could sworn she lost her arm.

Suddenly she was spun around in rapid circles and before she could regain her composure she was thrown off to another partner and the circles proceeded.

She was on the high, everyone around her was playing and having fun and Orihime smiled and wanted to join in. She spun around in circles with her white skirt billowing out around her and her amber locks coming free and falling about her face.

The music continued to play and more people jumped in and became part of the dance which took up the entire dance floor. Caught up in the thrill of the lights and the dancing, Orihime forgot about her troubles.

She was caught up in the ride with the others and she kept going until her head was threatening to burst.

Orihime stumbled out from the dance floor feeling the need to throw up. She was so dizzy that it felt like she had drunk six bottles of alcohol. She fell against the closest tree and giggled to herself.

She leant her throbbing head back and whispered to the stars, "Is this where my life ends" she wondered aloud. "Will I be stuck doing this for the rest of my life?"

She didn't get an answer as expected but she jumped when there was a rustle from behind a stall. Orihime sat forward and peered into the darkness, fighting down the waves of vertigo that threatened to consume her.

From behind the stall, a small, pure snow white rabbit appeared. Orihime smiled, "Oh what a cute bunny" she cooed.

The rabbit sat back on its back legs and Orihime saw that it had the largest violet eyes she has ever seen.

Wait! Violet eyes?

Rabbits didn't have purple eyes did they?

Orihime saw the rabbit lick its paw and wiggle its whiskers before it looked back to her and almost seemed to gesture her to follow it. It waved its paws in the air then got back on all fours and hopped in one direction.

It stopped and looked back when Orihime didn't move and it gestured to her again as if it were saying; _'Follow me and I will show you something better'._

Orihime began to struggle to her feet; she wanted to follow this white rabbit with purple eyes. How bizarre.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Orihime's arm. She let a small gasp escape her but when she saw Keigo, her vertigo came back.

"What were you doing Orihime?" he questioned and Orihime rubbed her eyes and pointed out. "I was going to follow the white rabbit."

Keigo frowned and looked over the grass and saw nothing, "There's no rabbit here Orihime, what are you talking about?"

The red head shook her head confusedly, "I swear there was a rabbit, it had huge purple eyes." She got her hands and forced her eyes apart with her fingers, "They were so pretty" she dropped her hands, "It wanted me to follow it."

Keigo shook his head and looked out to the darkness once more before saying, "I would have seen a rabbit if it were here Orihime, but there isn't. I think its time for us to go home."

Orihime pouted, she swore she had seen a rabbit. How could it have disappeared so quickly? Had it even been there?

She struggled to her feet and Keigo hooked his arm around hers and started to lead her away from the dance.

"You look like you have seen a ghost princess" Keigo remarked, "It's been a long day and you are still getting used to your new life."

'_Already gotten used to the fact that you can spend money already' _he thought to himself snidely.

They reached the carriage and the rocking sensation quickly sent Orihime into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>She woke with a jerk when she felt that the carriage wasn't moving anymore. Suddenly she felt wide awake. She didn't want to go to sleep.<p>

She thought she must have had some left over adrenaline from the dancing.

Because at that moment she flung open the carriage door and said, "I want my mirror in my room."

She felt pride building up in her chest when Keigo obliged. He was too tired to argue with the now eccentric red head. Moments ago, she had been sound asleep but now she was firing on all cannons again.

What was this woman on?

Orihime ran up to her room and waited giddily for the old mirror to be brought in by the servants. They sat it in the middle of her room and Orihime quickly dismissed them. She flew around her room, getting into her pyjamas before flinging herself at the ground in front of the mirror.

She sat cross legged in front of the ancient mirror and stared at her reflection. It blinked back at her, cross legged on the floor as well. It copied Orihime's every move; all she wanted to see was that weird image where she saw another version of herself. A stronger, more beautiful Orihime Inoue.

After a while, she got started to grow more and more disappointed. All she saw was the pathetic child she was, sitting on the floor with an expectant look on her bright, round face.

She sighed and readied herself to get up, then she saw a figure emerging. From the build-up of muck on the mirror, she saw the outline of a small creature. Orihime leant forward and tried to scratch the green gunk from the mirror. It came away flaky and hard and hurt her fingernails.

She pulled her hand back from the ancient mirror and saw a mist curling around inside the mirror. The small shape came closer and then it sat up. Orihime breathed out and saw the silhouette of a rabbit.

She willed it to come closer into the cleaner part of the mirror. It hopped around for a bit in the mist before it come up to the glass and Orihime recognised the violet eyed rabbit from the festival.

So she wasn't dreaming.

It came up to Orihime and twitched its whiskers, looking at her through those gorgeous violet orbs. She reached out her hand only to have it connect with cold glass. But the rabbit was sitting just there.

It seemed to gesture to her again, willing her to follow it. It hopped back into the mist of the mirror and Orihime cried out, "No little bunny, come back. Come back so I can see you."

The rabbit disappeared into the curling mist inside the mirror and Orihime looked up at her door to see Keigo standing there holding a mug in his hand. "Orihime, you're delirious. Go to bed princess and maybe this 'bunny' will stop haunting you."

Orihime looked back to the mirror and saw her pathetic reflection again and sighed. "Alright, I will go to bed."

Keigo nodded and walked from Orihime's room. The red head hauled herself back onto her bed and flicked off the light.

She shut her eyes and realised how tired she actually was.

When all became silent. Orihime had fallen asleep and the mansion was silent.

The large ancient mirror that stood in the middle of Orihime's room began to glow with a soft, eerie blue light. Inside the mirror, the mist curled around and a large black shape appeared.

It appeared from the mist and through a veil of orange spikes, hidden beneath a large red and black top-hat; a large brown eye and a savage yellow eye regarded the world outside. Large gloved hands reached up and touched the glass which began to ripple and a whisper came out into the night.

"_Come to us Orihime, you have seen beyond the mist, come to us and you shall pass through the Looking Glass."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Wonderland :) Pretty Please leave some feedback and most of all ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em>Then fill up the glasses with treacle &amp; ink<em>

_Or anything else that is pleasant to drink;_

_Mix sand with the cider, and wool with the wine-_

_And welcome Queen Alice with ninety times nine_

_-Through The Looking Glass_

_.::. .::. .::._

Orihime woke with a start the next morning.

She sat up so fast on her bed that her head spun rapidly and she groaned, "Ooh, I shouldn't do that, especially after last night."

She blinked in the sunlight streaming through her window and flung her legs off the side. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes wearily before getting up on her feet and wandering over to her cupboard.

She pulled out another dress and groaned inwardly. The amount of money her family had to scrape and save to get these measly dresses and skirts hurt her head and for what?

So a certain, perverted Lord could gawk at her.

She dragged the dress back to the large mirror she had thrown a tantrum over the night before and held the dress to herself. She frowned at her reflection and threw the dress down and went for another one.

She pulled out a red dress, not as pretty as her other ones. She turned back to the mirror then made a face, "Blegh" she scoffed throwing the dress. "Why can't I find anything to wear?"

She sighed and fell back on her bed, she wished that she could just wear the normal shorts and shirt that she usually wore when she wasn't all dolled up. Clothes that were comfortable, ones that she felt comfortable in.

She rolled back towards the cupboard and searched it from afar, not feeling like wearing anything hanging on the hangers. Then she spied a smaller duffel bag tucked in neatly under the hems of the dresses and skirts.

Curiously, Orihime got back off her bed and went to the cupboard. She bent down and pulled the bag out and instantly recognised the bag that Chizuru had brought with her. _'Oh she couldn't have'? _Orihime thought to herself.

She opened the zipper and saw all her old clothes neatly folded inside the bag. Clothes that she loved before itchy lace and trippy hems.

She rummaged through it and pulled out a daffodil yellow dress and sighed, "Oh thank you Chizuru, you saved my life!"

Ok, maybe she over exaggerated there, but the relief pulsing through her was comforting. The dress was simple but was pretty enough to wear out in the sun and be with Keigo. She wiggled out of her pyjama gown and slipped into the yellow sundress and ran to the old mirror and twirled around.

Finally satisfied in what she was wearing, Orihime bounded back to her bedside table and picked up the hair clips that Sora had secretly bought her. She put them in carefully then twirled her hair up in a spiky bun.

She nodded in the mirror, "I should look ok?" she asked herself.

"No, I do look ok. It's about what _I_ want, not _him_."

She smiled to herself and looked to the large windows on the side of the room and decided to open them to get the morning breeze. She pulled away the lacy curtains and opened the balcony doors. She breathed in the scent of the green terraces and flowers before stepping back inside.

Turning away from the door; Orihime went back to her cupboard. "Now where are those white sandals? They should be perfect, shame I don't have any yellow shoes." She found what she wanted and slid into the sandals.

She heard a scuffle behind her and Orihime spun around with her heart in her throat. Her soft grey eyes widened when she saw the odd white rabbit sitting in the middle of her room.

Orihime took a tentative step forward and said softly, "What an odd white bunny, what are you doing here? How did you _get in_?"

The rabbit hopped around then went back to the mirror and began to lick its paws. Orihime frowned and went back to the mirror and saw her reflection through the muck. "How on earth-" she began.

Suddenly, as if the rabbit had been stepped on. It darted through her legs startling her and Orihime lost her balance. She fell towards the mirror, throwing out her hands to cushion the fall.

Instead of colliding with the mirror and falling to the floor, the mirror almost seemed to be rippling. Her hand passed right through it and Orihime let a scream escape her chest when she fell through the mirror altogether.

* * *

><p>The mirror rocked backwards and forwards precariously until with a low groan it fell forward and smashed onto the floor. There was a metallic screech and the glass fell everywhere.<p>

The mirror was broken.

"Miss Inoue?"

The voices of the servants were quickly at the door followed by three desperate knocks.

When there wasn't an answer, the door opened and a female servant ran into the room. She gasped at the broken mirror then spun around; "Miss Inoue?"

The red haired fiancée of Mr. Asano was gone.

Before the servant could come back out of the room, Keigo appeared with a frown on his face.

"What happened?"

He saw the broken mirror and the doors to the terraces open. He strode in and saw the damage and the wide, frightened face of his maid.

"She couldn't have just run away, I heard her scream. Something must have happened."

Keigo spun around to the other servants gathered at the door and barked a command. "Go out search the grounds, Orihime simply wouldn't run away without a reason. I think she was kidnapped. They shouldn't have gotten very far."

* * *

><p>Orihime felt like she had fallen into a pool of water. A cold feeling washed over her senses before there was a blinding light and she was falling from the ceiling.<p>

She landed on the floor with a loud 'bang' followed by a shriek of pain.

Orihime sat up and rubbed her forehead where it had made contact with the ground. She looked around at the room. _"Where am I?" _she asked herself.

The room was circular and large curtains were draped around it. A curtain was slightly open and Orihime saw a door.

Suddenly it hit her;

I know this story! It's Alice in Wonderland.

Feeling rather proud of herself, Orihime got up and saw a glass table in the center of the room.

"Now there should be a key on here, then I will drink Pishshalver and shrink so I can go to the little door over-."

Orihime turned around and pointed out her destination, "Should be over there. Ha I'm not going to be stupid like that Alice was in the book."

She strode over to the table and saw that there was no key on it. She frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. She looked around her feet and under the table and thought that it may be hidden under the drapery.

She went over to the first curtain and pulled it aside and jumped back, her eyes widening in shock. The door was blown to smithereens. It was destroyed. Behind the charred remains was a brick wall.

Confused, Orihime ran around and pulled apart all the heavy drapes and saw that all the doors had been destroyed. Pulling aside the last curtain, Orihime gasped and saw a large hole blown in the wall.

Beyond her, she saw a vast wasteland with curling vines. She didn't even need to be shrunk down to get out into the valley beyond.

This had definitely not happened in the book that Orihime had read.

Venturing out, the red head was shocked when she saw the flower gardens in ruins. Ash and charred remains of the flowers lie at her feet and Orihime felt a wave of anguish wash over her.

She knelt down and picked up the blackened form of a rose, a savage image of the garden in flames killing everything in it filled her mind and Orihime was appalled. Who would do such a thing?

Flowers that wouldn't harm a fly, killed without remorse.

This wasn't Wonderland at all.

"_This isn't right" _a small voice said in her head

"_You have to stop this torture Orihime" _another little voice said

"_You can't let this go on, you must save Underland."_

This was a harsh reality, the land of madness and craziness that bought a smile to everyone faces, didn't exist. A land full of anguish lie beyond her and all Orihime could think of was this; _"What on earth happened?"_

* * *

><p>After leaving the torched flower garden, Orihime got the pathetic feeling of being lost. She swore she had seen that same tree and hour ago, walked down this same path about twenty minutes ago and walked around in a wonky kind of circle.<p>

She was walking in a labyrinth of trees where they showed no sign of thinning out. There were no songs of the birds or insects, or even crazy, mad creatures Orihime expected to see in a place like Wonder-or Under whatever it was called.

The trees grew more and more massive and Orihime knew the instant she was off that path. The one she turned onto was littered with dead leaves and the trees hung over the path, their branches linking with each other.

Orihime jumped back and almost screamed when there was a rustle of dry leaves and the branch shook. She looked up and saw a large black cat sitting on the branch. It regarded her with steely, golden eyes.

It flicked its tail irritably and Orihime thought to herself wryly. "Now if this is really Wonderland, that cat would settle down and give me a large grin. It has to be."

Stupidly, she asked; "Are you the Cheshire Cat?"

Bad idea

The cat yowled and launched of the branch towards her. Orihime screamed again and the cat began to grow.

Suddenly Orihime was thrown up against the tree and a dark toned woman with wild purple hair shouted at her. "Who are you, how did you come here?"

Her golden eyes were full of hate and suspicion and Orihime gasped, "I-I fell through the mirror, I came here. It was an accident I swear."

The cat lady stepped back and Orihime blushed and averted her eyes when she realised the wild, cranky woman was naked. Not that the woman seemed to care otherwise.

She folded her arms and barked, "What's your name?"

Orihime fixed her dress and flicked off dead leaves before stuttering, "I'm Orihime Inoue, I-I bring no harm. I'm no threat."

The cat lady searched her face carefully before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath before opening her eyes and fixing her golden gaze on Orihime.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihōin. I am the Guardian of the Southern Seir forest. You must be the Uplander I had sensed before."

She turned around and Orihime looked down to her feet before the Yoruichi cat-woman spoke again, a little more harshly. "I will take you to the Master Guardian of the Forest. I swear, if you are fraternising with the enemy; he will know and he pull your head from your shoulders."

Orihime shuddered and stammered, "I'm with no enemy, I haven't done anything bad in my whole life." She looked up when she saw Yoruichi transform back into the large black cat and she spoke. "If the Master finds you deemable, that is when I will trust you. Now follow me."

Orihime followed the Yoruichi cat down a series of winding paths and rubbed her arms wearily when she felt a cold breeze sweep up. She wasn't dressed to be in a forest, now she was cold and goose-bumps were decorated up and down her arm.

Yoruichi didn't say another word to Orihime until they reached a main path and the trees began to clear out. That was when Orihime heard the music and the laughter. Her mind automatically went back to the book and she remembered that the Cheshire Cat had taken Alice to go see the March Hare and the Mad Hatter.

So now, she expected to come across the famed 'Tea Party'. Hopefully, they weren't as mad as she thought they would be.

The trees framed out and Yoruichi went out into the low sunlight first transforming back into her human form.

Orihime halted in the trees, too nervous to come out when there was a sudden, explosive voice. "What have I told you!" the voice yelled furiously, "Go put some clothes on!"

"I suggest you stop looking then" Yoruichi's voice came out and another laughing voice cackled out, "He's peeking through his fingers, you perv!" a hysterical cackle erupted out through the clearing and Orihime had to step out and see who the voices belonged to.

Coming out into the sunlight, Orihime heard the voices stop abruptly and Yoruichi said darkly, "I found her, got herself lost in the forest."

She looked up and saw a large table lying in front of her. Glasses, teapots, cutlery aligned the incredibly messy table, along with a lot of pastries, lollies and all sorts of sweets.

Orihime had to blink twice and on the second glance, it answered her question.

There were bottles upon, bottles of alcohol heaped upon the table and the grass next to it. Beside an empty heap of bottles, a huge; bear of a man with wild spikes splaying out the back of his head popped the cap off another bottle and took a large swig of the alcohol inside.

In the middle of the table were two little girls, one with bright pink hair and the other with green hair spun wildly over the plates, bottles and glasses. They were laughing out in delight.

The seat before the front of the table sat a smaller, black haired female with large violet eyes. Two rabbits lie on the table beside her and she was patting one on her lap. Her violet eyes gleamed crazily at the sight of Orihime.

She stood up and pointed, "It's her!"

The rabbit toppled off her lap and she yanked it up holding it by the ears. "'Bout time she came."

Orihime cringed at the way she was holding the rabbit, but it seemed totally unfazed at the rough handling of its owner. It twitched its whiskers and looked to the front of the table and when there wasn't an answer; the black haired girl frowned.

"Oi, look up moron. In the trees."

With a bemused look on her face, the girl hurled the rabbit and it hit somebody in the head. The rabbit shook its floppy ears and got up and hopped back down the table and pushed aside some plates and found a carrot. Still, totally unfazed. It didn't even look hurt.

The figure up the front of the table looked up and Orihime gasped and flattened herself against the tree. It was a young man dressed in black, white and red robes. Upon his head he wore a large black and red top hat and wild orange spikes fell down in front of his eyes.

He looked up and locked eyes with Yoruichi before his eyes fell on Orihime.

She gasped at the savagery in his gaze.

He looked up and the large shadow that had covered the left side of his face was lit up by the light. Orihime realised with a jolt, that his left half of his face was covered in tattoos. He had red, white and black lines decorating his face, like a mask and his left eye was black with a yellow pupil.

Orihime whimpered and Yoruichi pushed her forward. "Go out and introduce yourself, don't say anything about his face."

The music stops and Orihime was overcome by fright. It bubbled in her stomach and her voice evaded her until she cleared her throat and said in a barely audible voice. "I-I'm Orihime Inoue, I stumbled upon this place when I fell through my mirror."

She nervously looked back at the table and saw the little girls stop dancing, the mad black haired girl gazed at her curiously and Orihime prayed that she wouldn't get a rabbit thrown at her.

The large Bear man, who had an eye patch Orihime suddenly saw, continued to drink. Not even sending a look in Orihime's direction.

Suddenly there was another rustle and from behind Orihime, the white rabbit with the violet eyes hopped past her and darted for the table.

The black haired girl smiled brightly and from her chair she hoisted the rabbit up by its ears.

"There you are Chappy!" she exclaimed,

"What have I told you about running away?"

She rubbed her nose against the rabbits pink little nose before she dumped it on the table and four white rabbits hopped around her.

The Mad Hatter heaved himself up from his chair and jumped onto the table with a lot of commotion. Glasses and plates rattled around him and a half empty of alcohol wobbled precariously and fell towards the black haired girl.

She caught it deftly and threw it towards the bear man.

It fell onto the table and the clear liquid fell onto the table cloth and the bear man looked somewhat dismayed as he guzzled another bottle.

The crazed man strode over the table and to Orihime. He jumped off the table and stood in front of Orihime who felt her body begin to tremble with the uncertainty of the situation that had befallen her.

Her large grey eyes bore into the hard brown and golden eye of the Hatter and she whimpered, "What are you going to do to me"?

There wasn't an answer from the young man as his eyes searched Orihime's very soul. A low breath escaped him as a hiss and lowering his head, the hat cast a shadow over his tattooed half of his face and as he moved backwards; he said in a low voice.

"She's safe".

The air around the table seemed to relax and Yoruichi appeared from the trees dressed in black shirt and pants and a bright orange jacket.

"Well since he finds you safe, you can join us".

She sat at the table opposite the black haired girl and picked up a cup of tea and shoved a biscuit in her mouth

The man spun around and Orihime gasped and put her hands to her chest when she saw a large bandaged sword adorning his back. He walked back to the table with his hat down, he turned slightly and with one small flick of his hand, gestured Orihime to the table.

There was a cheer and the black haired girl cackled hysterically and with a strong backhand, she smacked a glass towards the bear man.

It smashed on his head and with a growl he spun towards the girl, his small eye narrowing dangerously. He raised a massive hand and the girl giggled and wrenched a rabbit up and held it in front of her as defence.

Yoruichi gulped down her tea and picked up another cake that had not been destroyed and took a large bite out of it. She waved her hand carelessly over to the girl;

"Crazy here; this is Rukia Kuchiki. Noble princess of the Kuchiki Clan; One of Four Noble families of the Underland Sanctuary".

Rukia saluted Orihime, who blinked in shock. A noble Princess? Associating with a table of Mad Men? She nodded; wringing her hands together and Yoruichi picked up another cup of tea.

"Bear over there is Kenpachi. 11th Squad Captain of the Underland Forces, his lieutenant is the bubble gum princess over there, Yachiru".

The little pink haired girl giggled and launched herself at the ragged Captain. "We've made a new friend Kenny" she bubbled in her bright, childish voice.

Finally, the large man acknowledged Orihime but his smile dropped and his rough voice echoed throughout the trees.

"She's not worth it; she wouldn't be able to even lift a finger against me in combat".

He scoffed and his savage gaze settled on the Hatter. "You however"-

"Not interested" the young man interrupted, "I have other things to be worried about".

The man sneered and as the man sat back at his chair at the front of the table. He pointed to a chair and Orihime obediently went over and sat next to Yoruichi.

The purple haired woman opened her golden eyes and sat down the steaming cup of coffee and looked to the young man and looked to Orihime.

"That there is Ichigo Kurosaki; he is the Master Guardian of the whole Seir forest. Leader of the Outland Forces. He is our strongest warrior, everybody depends on him".

Orihime looked back to Ichigo; he had his head lowered gaze settled in his lap. He looked up briefly when the small green haired girl ran over to him and threw herself at him. She hugged him and Yoruichi chuckled and stood up;

"That's Neleil, or Nel. Ichigo saved her and she never left. Nobody knew who she was."

She looked back to the trees and she nodded, "I say goodbye, I am summoned."

Ichigo looked up and he said darkly, "Tell him that he can't run forever, if he doesn't choose a side soon, I shall hunt him down myself and force him to take a side, it's either the Sanctuary or the Outlands."

Yoruichi nodded "He shall choose Kurosaki. Don't be disappointed if he chooses the side you don't want him to choose".

In a gust of wind, Yoruichi began to mist and in the next breeze, she was gone.

Suddenly the clearing was quiet and Orihime looked up with burning cheeks and saw Ichigo staring at her. His one brown eye was calculating and hard, the thoughts whirred through his mind and Orihime could see all his problems just by looking at him.

She looked down, feeling horrible and frightened. She was tempted to look up when she heard the Rukia girl giggle mischievously and the high childish voice of Yachiru was heard.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little bat!_

_How I wonder where you at!"_

"_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea-tray in the sky"_

"Aww Itsigo, wuvs that song."

Another childish voice came out and Orihime saw the little teal haired girl dance around the table. She pirouetted in the daggy green bag she was wearing, her foot got caught and she fell clumsily towards Orihime.

The auburn haired girl sat back in her chair in shock as the little girl hurtled towards her, a small scream escaping her. The girl, Nel; fell onto her lap her nose quashing Orihime's. The chair rocked back and the little girl glanced up at Orihime and grinned with tiny fangs.

"Lady with red hair, save Nel did she"? She grinned and Orihime saw a thin trail of drool trailing down Nel's chin.

She got up and tottered over the table kicking over the glasses and spilling the food. Then at the same time Nel and Ichigo turned towards the trees where there was a rustle and two more people appeared.

Orihime bit her lip and hugged herself tighter; she didn't know how much she could take. She willed herself to melt under the table and return home. She expected madness and craziness, what was expected from the stories of Wonderland.

She didn't expect anguish, confusion and anger. What was this story? Orihime didn't like it.

Two men walked out from the trees. An unhappy looking bald man with savage eyes accompanied by a fair man with dark, navy hair and wild red and yellow eyebrows.

Their eyes immediately fell on Orihime, who felt her stomach clench in fear. She looked to the trees and tried to find a way to escape but there was no way she was going to be able to run away without Ichigo running after her and bringing her back.

"Oh how beautiful" came a soft voice, Orihime looked up and saw the two men taking a seat at the table, the man with the dark blue hair was smiling at her softly. He toyed with his hair and the bald guy next to him snorted, "When did you pick up the wench"?

He gazed to Ichigo who deftly flung his hand out and a knife went barricading to the man and embedded itself in the chair beside his head.

His eyes widened and a strangled gasp escaped him and Ichigo growled maliciously; "You'd be wise to hold your tongue, Ikkaku".

The man, Ikkaku, sneered and closed his eyes before pulling the knife out of the chair and snorted, "Oh I can't defy orders from the Outlander Leader could I?"

He and Ichigo locked glares and Ikkaku seemed to be itching for a silent challenge which Ichigo turned down quickly.

"I don't have time for your games, why are you two idiots here?"

"Well" the navy haired man said sadly, "We were sent here to get him." He gazed to the massive form of Kenpachi who snorted and downed another bottle. "Like to see you two try and drag me away from here, the old man should know by now that I'm an Outlander follower."

"Captain" Ikkaku said "We are all trying to lay low here for a while, you and Lieutenant Kusajishi cannot keep running off the way you do to come here and drink _sake_!" he slammed his fist down onto the table and Kenpachi rolled his eye to the man and said in his rough, gravelly voice; "Out of all people, they send you and Yumichika?"

Ikkaku looked down to the table, a visible tick mark etching itself on his temple. "That's it!" he growled, "I give up!"

Kenpachi smiled his Cheshire cat grin, "That's the spirit."

Rukia let a hysterical laugh escape her and she picked up an empty glass from the table and hurled it down the table at Ikkaku who caught it neatly and Kenpachi filled it up with alcohol.

He took a large swig and Kenpachi laughed evilly

"Where's Shuhei, Matsumoto and Kira? They bring more life to a party that's looking a little down".

Ikkaku slammed down his glass and he smiled maliciously, "They're _working_. But don't worry Captain, people should be along shortly." Kenpachi refilled his glass and the fair man, Yumichika smiled to himself and leant back against the chair. "Just as usual."

Orihime was appalled, the men were sent here to fetch their slacking Captain; only to give up moments later and drink alcohol? Who were running these Forces?

People just seemed to appear and join Ichigo's table, did he always throw parties?

She jumped back in fright when she looked up and saw Ichigo on the table leaning over her; His two multi-coloured eyes watching her dangerously. "You possess power beyond many I have seen, you thought you could pass me by _unscathed_?"

His voice took on a slight hysterical tone and Orihime stammered, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any power."

Ichigo's face was still turned into a scowl, his golden eye flashing wildly. Maybe this was the reason people would have called him the _Mad Hatter_. But Orihime had to consider that he was a hardened warrior, he would have come across some pretty horrible things and those would have been the reason he was driven to madness.

It's what happened to the Mad Hatter in the original book was it not?

Ichigo continued to watch her suspiciously but he backed off the table and back to his large seat up the front and looked away.

Orihime looked to the side and saw a drooly Nel seated beside her. The smaller girl gave her a fanged smile before she said in her lisped, childish voice.

"Wot's yer name lady?" she beamed

"O-Orihime" the girl answered and the drooly child nodded and grabbed her arm, "Nice ta met ya Ori-heem-may." She looked so proud of her pronunciation and Orihime wasn't one to dash others happiness.

"So how'd ya get inta 'Blunderland'?" Nel bubbled and Orihime said hesitantly, "I bought this big mirror." She tried to indicate the size with her arms, "I knew I had to get it and when I did, I sat in front of for ages because I knew it was different".

She smiled lightly at the tiny, teal haired girl. "Then, this morning. I was scared by Rukia's rabbit and I fell, right into the mirror."

"The Looking Glass?" Nel asked and Orihime nodded "Yes, the Looking Glass."

Satisfied with her answer Nel hopped up on her seat and reached over to grab another cake and shoved it into her mouth.

Orihime smiled at the bright, little girl before she saw a rabbit come flying at her out of her peripheral vision. She put her hands up and the rabbit fell in her lap and gazed up at her with bright green eyes. She looked back at Rukia who was watching her intently whilst rapidly patting the rabbit with violet eyes.

"You better not come here and ruin everything Ichigo has worked for" she hissed. "We have worked a long time for the Outlanders to gain footholds within the Underland Squad Forces." Her large purple eyes flashed madly before she looked back at Ichigo.

The rabbit hopped away from Orihime and back to its master and Orihime lowered her head and thought to herself desperately, _'I don't want to ruin anything here, I'm getting in the way just by sitting here. Nobody trusts me; even Ichigo doesn't trust his assumption on me.'_

Then suddenly, all four of Rukia's rabbits all dashed for the trees. They disappeared from sight and Rukia got up from her chair and Ichigo looked up as well, His hand fluttering to the sword on his back.

He looked back to Nel, "Get out of here" he hissed, "Get her away as well."

Nel looked scared, tears filling her large grey eyes, "Okay Itsigo." She grabbed Orihime's arm who felt the air tense around her. "Let's go Hime" she whimpered, "Bad, Bad, Bad we need to go hide."

They made a run for the trees and once in the shadows, Nel put her finger to her lips in a silent gesture before she whispered.

"Itsigo has to work now; we have to be reaalll quiet."


	4. Chapter 4

**... Chapter 4 everybody... I'm trying to improve on this Fanfic, I hope it attracts more peoples attention... I do a lot of research of the Wonderland characters and try to make the plotline exciting and funny... **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.<br>"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."  
>"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.<br>"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

_.::. .::. .::._

Ichigo nodded to his comrades on the table, sending Rukia and Yachiru a firm glance.

The pink haired girl jumped from the table and plopped down in the massive empty seat next to Kenpachi and smiled happily at the small saucer full of jam tarts and began to munch on them.

Rukia sat down cross legged on her chair and hurriedly picked up a cup of tea and took a harried sip, her eyes darting around the trees nervously.

There was a rustle in the trees and from the shadows, three looming shapes appeared and walked out into the clearing.

"Well, well" came a sly voice, "Isn't it my favourite bunch of _lunatics_."

Three figures came into view, a tall man with silver hair and a coy, fox look came first and halted at the table. His mouth was turned up in a sneer as he regarded everyone through narrowed eyes.

Behind him, a feral blue haired man appeared with ferocious blue eyes narrowed, his fangs glinting and gazed at the scattered food on the table.

Behind the larger two, a smaller figure appeared. A lot more paler and fairer, with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. Only two had skulls or bones adorning their face.

"Welcome gentlemen" Ichigo said stiffly, "What brings you to one of my small parties?"

The silver haired man smirked and placed his hands down on the end of the table and said coyishly "Ichigo, Ichigo. Small is an understatement, your parties are heard all around Underland. It's not something to pass up."

He chuckled darkly and Ichigo's voice was hard, "What brings you here Gin Ichimaru? Something must have happened if you are skulking about flanked by your 'minions' Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

"Don't play dumb with me Kurosaki!" the feral man, Grimmjow barked. "An Uplander scent was detected earlier, we came here because you would be the first person to find them and bring them _here_."

Ichigo scoffed, "Sure I sensed the Uplander scent, but as fast as it came, it was gone. I lost track of it, so I came back here." He gestured to his long table, "Make yourselves at home."

"Don't mind if I do" Gin chuckled seating himself and grabbing a bottle of Sake. "You haven't been good Ichigo" he started.

"You better not be lying to me, Aizen will be most displeased. He wants a good fight with you when the time comes."

He took a swig of the alcohol before regarding Ichigo in a hard glance. "You're losing with your madness, aren't you Ichigo?" he taunted, "Slowly going crazy from what this pathetic world has put upon you. I see it; the tattoo's they grow ever so much until it finally consumes you and you go mad!"

Grimmjow seats himself near Gin and helps himself to the numerous pastries and sweets around him and Ulquiorra stands behind them silently without saying a word and looks towards the trees. Something was wrong, the air, just didn't seem right; Ichigo must be hiding something.

* * *

><p>Nel peeked through the trees and turned around so fast and flattens herself against the tree trunk. She looked at Orihime with large frightened eyes. "Three bad men, they come here and tease Itsigo. They come looking for you!"<p>

Orihime felt like she was going to pass out from the terror that was steadily mounting inside her chest.

She kept herself behind that tree in the shadows before she looked down to Nel and asked quietly "Why doesn't Ichigo attack them? If they are the bad guys?"

Nel shook her head sadly, "Itsigo has an open table, everyone welcome. Bad guy or not, they come for parties and free drink." She peeked around the tree again before turning back to Orihime and said in a sad, pouty voice.

"The baddies out there; One's name is Gin, he's a meanie who joined the evil wizard Aizen. Aizen made puppets" she held out her fingers and wiggled them, imitating puppets on strings.

"Itsi calls them the Esplada" she stumbled on the word and her tongue fell out her mouth, drooling before she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her garment.

"Grimmjow has blue hair, he's really scary. He's very mean to everyone, always wants to fight. Then there is the 'Mime' I can't say his name, but he doesn't talk very much. He is the biggest Esplada puppet of all of them."

Nel was terrified of the people congregated outside the safety of the shadows. She heaved in a small breath, inflating her small body and shutting her eyes and she whispered again and again, _"Go away, go away."_

Orihime didn't dare look around, Nel gave a decent description of the people out there and none of them seemed like a person to mess with.

* * *

><p>Gin got up from his chair and walked around the table inspecting everybody.<p>

Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all unhindered by the foxish glares. Yachiru was fast running out of jam drops, if Gin didn't leave fast, the girl would soon crack under pressure.

He loomed over Rukia who put her teacup down and Gin bent down to her ear and enquired. "My, my Rukia dear, you are usually the life to start the party, the 'maddest' one of all? Why so good all of a sudden? You don't act serious at Ichigo's party table."

He chuckled cruelly, "Rukia, not acting crazy? My, my something must be wrong! Unless Rukia here was told to be good because her Master is hiding something."

Rukia's eyes twitched, then in the spur of the moment. She backhanded her cup at Gin, spilling the tea down his white and turquoise Haori.

"Now look!" she screeched "You interrupted my tea! Now it's wasted on your clothes." She waved her hand and sat back against her chair before she beamed at Ichigo, "How long was I quiet for? Tell me, tell me!"

Ichigo smirked and leant forward, picking a pocket watch from the sugar jar and heard the ticking noise. "Well done Rukia, seven and a half minutes. A brand new record that you may never be able to break at this table again."

The young man looked at Gin calmly, his eyes flashing. "We were having a competition see, Rukia had to be quiet for as long as she could, a feat she shall never accomplish again" he lied fluently through his teeth and Gin scowled and moved away.

He looked back to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and said in his mocking voice, "Come now gentlemen, there is nothing of interest here."

He turned to Ichigo, "We shall be meeting again Ichigo Kurosaki, you better be counting your days."

He started to walk to the trees and Rukia picked up a discarded apple and threw it with all her might at Grimmjow's head. It connected with his skull with a deafening _'thunk' _and Rukia screeched; "Don't forget to come back visit before we kill each other OKAY?"

There was a growl from Grimmjow but he didn't turn around.

Ulquiorra lingered for a little bit, staring at the shadowed trees in the distance. He couldn't detect any Spiritual Pressure whatsoever. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but this threat, if played into Ichigo's hands correctly it could have a deadly effect on the opposing team under Aizen.

"You coming or what?" Grimmjow roared at him, "We have to search for this stupid Uplander. Ichimaru won't wait!"

Casting one last look out to the trees, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets and began to walk after his fellow Espada and Leader.

'_Lucky'_

* * *

><p>Nel and Orihime stayed behind the trees for a while longer until they heard Ichigo's voice. "It's alright, they're gone now."<p>

Nel didn't hesitate; she pelted out from the shadows and back to Ichigo. She ran at him and launched herself at his lap crying out, "Bad men are scary! Nel don't want ta be caught by bad men, no-no."

"I won't let them catch you Nel" Ichigo said calmly, "I will protect everybody at this table and all Outlanders."

Kenpachi snorted "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself; I don't need some idiot in a fancy hat to do my fighting for me."

From across Ichigo, Rukia stood up on her chair and shouted out into the trees:

"Chaaapppppyyyyy! Where are you little dopes?"

There were four separate rustles and her four white rabbits appeared. They jumped at her and nuzzled her affectionately and as Orihime came out of the trees, pulling leaves from her hair she asked "Are they all called Chappy?"

Rukia nodded and picked up three in her arms and the fourth being hauled up by its ears. She plonked them on the table. "But they are all different Chappy" she explained gesturing to her snow white rabbits.

"There's the purple eyed Chappy, The blue, the green and the yellow eyed Chappy."

Orihime saw the other rabbits and they did have indeed, different coloured eyes. It made them more unique she supposed and she didn't question the crazy black haired lady.

She was about to take her seat, but Ichigo stood up and gazed at all the people around him. "If Gin is already sniffing around because of the Uplander, Orihime. There is without a doubt that Yamamoto is sending out his troops of the Forces. We will be pursued now; I can't wait for the moron any longer."

"But Yoruichi said that he will choose a side soon" Rukia protested "If we aren't here, he will be caught by Yamamoto and he will join the Squad Forces. He is wise Ichigo, don't underestimate him."

"That bastard 'Wise'?" Kenpachi growled, "He's an idiot that runs around dressed like a moron and carries a fan. _How can you call that Wise_?"

"But he's the _Absolem_ of Underland" Rukia whined "You may not believe in his abilities but I do!"

Ichigo shook his head and hoisted Nel up onto his shoulders, "Come on Rukia, I'm pretty certain that the Head Captain will send out Soi-Fon. We will have the Stealth Squad after us in a short while if we don't hurry."

Kenpachi hauled himself up, followed by his faithful followers. Yachiru jumped up on his shoulder and waved goodbye to Nel.

"Byee-Byyee Nel" she trilled "We will see you again very soooonnn!"

The savage bear man turned his crazed look onto Ichigo, "You have to fight me before Aizen you bastard. You can't run away forever."

He looked to the trees then muttered; "Something isn't right" he looked to Ikkaku then back to Ichigo and said gruffly "I smell a rat."

Ikkaku folded his arms and nodded "If we don't hurry soon Ichigo, Head Captain will find our little cache of Outlander spies and throw us out. I came with words from Byakuya Kuchiki, he wants Rukia returned so if everything goes wrong, you are the only one that will get blamed."

Ichigo's face hardened and Rukia spat "I can take care of myself; my big brother doesn't have to protect me all the time!" She stood by Ichigo "I am called _The March _for a reason and I will _always _be by Ichigo's side."

Orihime saw the difference in Rukia immediately. She seemed to act stupid but when she had to be serious, she was _serious_. Her large violet eyes softened when she gazed up at Ichigo and Nel bent down and said in his ear.

"We will be here for you Itsi."

* * *

><p>The forest seemed to groan and a large whistle of wind whipped through the trees and ruffled Orihime's hair. She shivered violently and her primrose coloured dress blew around her and she lowered her head and folded her arms across her chest.<p>

Rukia looked to her and said "Don't worry; we will be getting out of the trees soon. The weather usually wasn't this cold, but since Aizen took over- Underland just- fell into ruin."

Rukia went silent and her rabbits hopped along the path behind her. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked beside Ichigo.

Another breeze came through the path and through the trees and a shadow leapt in the dappled light and the black form of Yoruichi appeared on the path.

Ichigo halted and said in a dark voice "Has he decided yet Yoruichi?"

The cat shook its head and said "He had disappeared and I was not able to track him." She began to walk in front of the group and Rukia hissed to Orihime, "_Liar_, she's seen the _Absolem_ and he's told her not to say anything."

Then as Rukia said, the trees cleared out but it was still cold and the sun went behind a cloud.

"Where are we going?" Orihime whispered and Rukia said "A lot of people would have sensed an Uplander by now. Ichigo would see it fit to gather the Guardians of the North, East and West so he can gain access to speak to Head Captain Yamamoto."

She made sure her Chappy rabbits were all accounted for before answering Orihime's un-asked question.

"Yoruichi is the Guardian of the South, that's why she's here"-

Orihime froze when a wash of dread overcame her and from beside her Rukia drew a sword.

Ichigo done the same

The large bandages unravelled from Ichigo's sword and he said to Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika, "I am going to tell you all to leave, if it somebody we can't trust, Yamamoto will have your head for associating with the Outlanders."

"Pfft I can take 'em" Kenpachi growled

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo shouted and Ikkaku said "Captain, we can't afford to be kicked from the Underland forces as of yet."

Kenpachi begrudgingly agreed and they disappeared into the tress.

"Be careful- Orihime" Ichigo warned and Rukia said; "Alright Bunnies, protect Orihime ok? Chappy ready!"

One rabbit licked its paw and the other nibbled at some grass.

Honestly Rukia couldn't be that stupid? Could she?

Orihime jumped when there was a flash before her and a metallic screech sounded as Ichigo clashed swords with a smaller, navy haired woman.

"So he did send you- Soi-Fon" Ichigo smirked as the woman jumped away and she hissed, "You know I don't want to fight you Ichigo Kurosaki, but when the orders come from Head Captain, I have no choice. I've come to take the girl."

She jumped away from Ichigo but he deflected her easily when she made a move to get to Orihime.

"I don't think so" Ichigo growled, "You won't be able to protect her when Aizen comes."

"You can't protect her if Aizen comes" Soi-Fon countered "What happens when he comes with all 10 of his Espada come? There are many more of us back at the Sanctuary and there is only _one _of you, who has the better chance?"

Orihime gasped and skittered back a couple of steps when a man clad in a ninja type outfit appeared grabbing her arm.

"You're coming with me."

He looked down in surprise when he saw a rabbit launch itself at his leg. It jumped back and regraded him with bright blue eyes. "The March's infamous 'Chappy' rabbits" he mumbled and the Chappy with the yellow eyes launched himself at the man,

He pulled Orihime forward and nudged yellow eyed Chappy away with his foot but immediately it went stiff and cold like a stone.

Then all at the same time, the Chappy Rabbits hissed and they all sprung at the Ninja's chest either higher or lower. The Blue and Green Chappy went for the neck and the head, the Yellow Chappy ripped his shirt and the Leader Chappy, the Violet eyes went for the place where the sun didn't shine.

The Ninja howled in pain and let Orihime go. Yoruichi darted up to her and said urgently "Orihime! You have to get out of here. Run for the trees."

Orihime did what she was told and ran as fast as white sandals could take her.

She heard Nel cry out "Itsigo, she's got away!"

"_Sting all enemies to death- __**Suzumebachi**__" _a dark voice said and Orihime felt something like a blade scratch her cheek.

A cry of shock escaped her and she felt a prickling sensation crawl up her cheek.

The small woman stood before her, "Move; and I shall stab you again and you-will-die!"

She snapped her gaze to Ichigo "Don't follow me Kurosaki, all will fall into place; don't try and be a hero."

She nodded at all the Ninja's surrounding them and Ichigo had no choice but to stand there and watch Orihime be taken away.

* * *

><p>The room was large and smelt overly strong of wood polish.<p>

A light came to life and 2 lines of people were lined either side of Orihime. She was terrified; she didn't recognise anybody except the lady that kidnapped her.

Then she saw Kenpachi and felt a small prick of relief, he was on Ichigo's side. He would look out for her, in some scary, menacing way.

At the front of the room; an ancient, hunched old man said in a booming voice, "This Captain's Meeting will officially come to order." He raised his head and glared at Orihime; "Uplander come forward."

Orihime stumbled on her feet and she walked up the aisle hesitantly. There were sets of weary, distrustful eyes upon her when she reached the Captain; his voice alone bought her down onto her knees, gasping in fright.

"State your name" he commanded and Orihime squeaked "O-O-Orihime In-Inoue" she quavered and the Head Captain continued "What bought you to Underland- Uplander!"

"I fell through the mirror" Orihime said desperately, she looked at the wooden floor with frightened tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you possess any power?" he boomed.

Orihime looked up, startled by the question. Large tears rolled down her cheeks. "No" she answered truthfully, "I'm just – average."

"Pathetic" the old man said "First person to fall into Underland in over a century and she is just an 'average' idiot girl."

He gazed at Orihime hatefully "Get out of my sight; you have associated with Kurosaki, filthy Outlander."

The doors behind them opened and Orihime was thrown out and left very much alone.

The Sanctuary was large and full of people clad in black and carrying swords. All of them had the potential to kill her. She stood out like a candle flame in the dark.

Still in her yellow sundress and sandals, Orihime fell onto the streets of the Sanctuary.

Why were people so cruel?

They could have least sent her home if they didn't want her here.

Ichigo, Nel and Rukia displayed more kindness, accepted her. Didn't call her filthy, Uplander or 'Outlander.' They could be her friends.

She began to cry into her hands, today had been one of the most confusing and horrible day of her life. She was far away from anything she knew, away from those she loved.

Away from normal life!

Orihime sensed somebody approaching her and she lifted her head abruptly.

"Hey there, you're the Uplander aren't you?"

Orihime looked up and was greeted by the sight of two massive breasts roughly the size of her head. She sat back and saw a mass of strawberry blonde waves and the concerned face of a woman little older than what she was.

The woman flung down in the gutter beside Orihime and said in a kind bubble voice; "Rangiku Matsumoto at your service" she laughed and Orihime smiled through her tears "Orihime Inoue."

"I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10" she leant forward and said in a hushed voice _"So I know how much of a bastard the Head Captain is."_

The sun shone brightly as the clouds shifted away and the woman, Rangiku sat back and inspected Orihime's face. "Soi-Fon got you with her Nigeki Kessatsu."

Orihime's hand flew to her face "What did she do?"

Rangiku shook her head "Once you have been stabbed by Squad 2 Captain's Zanpakuto, a large imprint of a butterfly will appear. If she stabs that butterfly again you are as good as gone."

She grabbed Orihime's chin and pulled the young woman forward. "Yep it stretches across half of your face."

She traced the shape of a butterfly, across Orihime's forehead, across her nose and down her chin. Orihime was horrified at how large it was, how much of an idiot did she look like?

"Rangiku! It isn't a good image for me when my Lieutenant is sitting in the GUTTER!"

"Captain!" Rangiku cried bouncing up to her feet and yanking Orihime up with her.

Orihime was greeted by the sight of a shorter- boy?"

He looked severely ticked off, his left eye twitching and his teeth grinding together.

His gaze went to Orihime's; "You're the Uplander?"

"Orihime Inoue" Orihime said and the boy said "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad 10." As he said this, Orihime had the stupid idea to bow. Wasn't that a polite thing to do?

"_Idiot" _a small voice in her head said _"You only bow for Royalty."_

Toshiro looked around the bustling road then back to the girls and said in a dark voice "We have a meeting, bring the Up- Orihime with us."

Rangiku nodded and kept a firm hand on Orihime's wrist and then suddenly, Toshiro sprung up in the air and disappeared.

Then she was thrown up and the weirdest sensation washed over her.

She was whizzing through the air so fast, Rangiku had her flopping around like a pathetic ragdoll.

Then when they finally stopped on a rooftop in front of a mansion, that was where a dizzy Orihime toppled from the roof and nearly fell to the earth below.

She abruptly stopped and Rangiku held her arm and laughed. "I shouldn't have let you go. I'm sorry Orihime."

Thy jumped from the rooftop and strode through the Koi Garden and Orihime asked dizzily "Where are we?"

"Squad 6 Captain's barracks, Byakuya Kuchiki" whispered Rangiku and a bell instantly rung in Orihime's head. "Rukia's brother?"

"You've met Ichigo Kurosaki?" Toshiro snapped and Orihime nodded, "It was where I was before I was taken away by the ninja or whatever they are called."

Toshiro opened the door to the mansion where there were more voices heard inside.

They came in and were greeted by a stoic, expressionless man with an uncanny resemblance to Rukia.

"Captain" Rangiku bowed her head "Forgive my lateness; I was with the Uplander, Orihime."

The older Kuchiki's eyes fell on Orihime's marked face before he said in a calm, smooth voice "Come now, everybody else is waiting."

He walked to the next room where they were greeted by a large group of people.

Orihime saw recognised Kenpachi and Yachiru right away and Yachiru recognised Orihime as well. "Heeyy!" she squealed "Its Ichi's friend" she waved from Kenpachi's shoulder "Hii Jiggles."

Feeling flustered at the nickname, Orihime was instantly more nervous when all eyes in the room turned on her.

"What did Ichigo see in her?" a rude voice broke out "I think the madness is finally starting to get to him."

A young man with scarlet hair broke away from the crowd; large tattoos adorned his face and neck. He gazed at Orihime with a frown forming on his face "She's a girl!"

"So what if she is a girl" Rangiku interrupted, defending her new friend. "It's not up to you to make the decisions Renji" she said heatedly _"Idiot" _she added.

"Enough!" Toshiro said crossly "We have more pressing issues to discuss." He turned to Byakuya and another serene looking woman.

"Head Captain has not done a thing about the threat of Aizen. Does he want us to sit around and do nothing when everybody on the outside is dying as a result?"

He flung out his arms "It's like he is purposely sitting back and letting everybody suffer. Working hand in hand with the enemy."

"Oh come now" the woman said with a small smile "Head Captain isn't like that Captain Hitsugaya. Maybe he is waiting for the opportune moment to fight- eventually."

"Captain Unohana is right" Renji butted in "That's why we joined the Outlanders, Ichigo is willing to fight as _soon as possible_. Look around and see how much of us there are compared to a couple of months ago."

"Lieutenant Abarai" Toshiro said icily "Shut up and let us speak."

He turned to Unohana and Byakuya again "In a way- Abarai is right, our rebellion is growing, and growing rapidly. We will not be able to hide for much longer; we are keeping secrets from fellow Captains, Lieutenants and our squads. They will be getting suspicious and when the Head Captain finds us, he will have us exec-."

"Sorry I'm late" another voice broke in, "I apologise Captains Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Unohana."

Soi-Fon appeared and when she saw Orihime, she bowed her head stiffly "I apologise for taking you away from Ichigo, but it was orders I had to take without exposing the other Outlanders."

"Continue" she said brusquely "After that, I have other matters to discuss."

Toshiro nodded; "We are _Captains _of the Underland Squad Forces" he continued angrily, he slammed his fists down on a small coffee table. "If I am to be executed for being an Outlander, I'd rather be killed fighting for the freedom of Underland. Not hiding behind a damn wall!"

"I see your point clearly Captain Hitsugaya" Unohana said calmly "We shall fight for Underland until our last breath, but we cannot charge into this recklessly."

Just as a fight was going to break out, Kenpachi's gruff voice cut in. "Ichigo's found the _Absolem_." Silence fell upon the room until Renji's voice broke the quiet.

"You're kidding me?"

Rangiku shifted uneasily from beside Orihime "How much does Ichigo know?"

"That means-." Soi-Fon added and Kenpachi nodded; "He has been in contact with the cat, Yoruichi for a while. Only she can come into contact with the _Absolem _whenever she wishes."

"So after 100 years, the Cheshire Cat and the _Absolem _come back to Underland and expect us to trust them again?" Soi-Fon said angrily and Renji snorted; "Trust Ichigo to find their hiding spot eventually, he is the most reliable one we have on the outside."

"Alright before we talk about the _Absolem_, we have to discuss what information Captain Soi-Fon has" Toshiro said, a tick mark evident in his forehead.

Soi-Fon nodded and said in her brisk voice "We have received word that the Princess has disappeared for good. The King and Queen fear she is in the clutch of Aizen and if he has her, this could change our whole strategy."

"The Princess is always missing" Renji protested "Why should it bother us? All they do is sit on a cloud all day; they don't give a fu-."

"Renji!" exclaimed Rangiku "No need for language, jeez" she smirked and Renji rolled his eyes. "You get my point!" he finished.

"I find the Princess impudent and naïve, she shirks her responsibilities as a Royal and we suffer as a result" Byakuya said dryly.

"A neglectful young woman lives high up and doesn't expect to lift a finger in return to help. A spoiled brat" Toshiro seethed and he gazed at Rangiku, "Reminds me of another person I know."

"Hey" Rangiku said defensively "Maybe the Princess is bored of being locked up, maybe she has a curious nature and has to go out and explore her kingdom. To see what everything is like-."

Before she could finish Toshiro cut her off, "The Royals have never helped before Rangiku. Everybody out in the Rukongai Districts are being starved and killed. You know that, Renji knows that. They have _never _done anything that benefits us. If you ask me, I'm a little doubtful if I want to help the Royals. I have my own problems to be worrying about; I don't want to play babysitter to a little Princess who wants to run away from her problems all the time."

Rangiku wasn't impressed in being talked over, she pouted and Orihime could only sympathise with the woman. Nothing could more frustrating than being ignored.

"I'm going out to find Rukia and Ichigo" Renji said "I don't care if I am caught. It's bound to happen sooner or later. But if it brings me a one step closer to kicking Aizen's ass; Hell I'm gunna take it."

He took a quick look at Shunsui Kyoraku, "I wouldn't be hiding it for much longer, Nanao isn't stupid. I think she is catching onto something."

He strode from the room and Kenpachi made a move to follow.

"Yayy!" Yachiru cheered "Are we going to go visit Ichi and Nel again?"

"Yeah" Kenpachi growled and he went to the door and disappeared.

Rangiku looked to Orihime and said softly, "You don't want to stay here, but for now. Let Ichigo sort everything out. You might get some unwanted attention otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, so sorry for the late update for Blunderland... As some of you may be aware, I am also on work with my Fanfictions as well, but rest assured, Im trying very hard to update all my stories :)**

**In a heartbreaking statement, I do not own Bleach or the Storyline to Alice in Wonderland...**

**But you people can do one thing i cannot :) Pretty please leave some feedback and reviews :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Child of the pure unclouded brow<em>

_And dreaming eyes of wander!_

_Though time to be fleet, and I, and thou_

_Are half a life asunder,_

_Thy loving smile will surely hail_

_The love-gift of a fairy tale_

_(Alice in Wonderland) – Lewis Carroll_

_.::. .::. .::._

* * *

><p>Orihime walked out onto the streets of the Sanctuary with Rangiku following on out behind her. The older woman was mumbling under her breath and her face was shaded over as she came over and stood beside Orihime.<p>

Her face brightened and softened as Orihime smiled up at her. "Could be worse" she whispered.

Rangiku turned around when her captain appeared behind her.

Toshiro seemed to have an eternal tick mark when he appeared before Rangiku. He looked up at his Lieutenant then back to Orihime and said

"Take the Uplander back out to the forest, let her find Yoruichi or something. We have to chase Renji and the others. If Ichigo has caught whiff of the _Absolem, _we have to be there when he finds him."

Rangiku nodded and Toshiro cast one more glance to Orihime and bowed his head slightly "We shall meet again Miss Inoue until then, farewell." In a blur of light, Toshiro disappeared and Rangiku bent down to Orihime, who fought down a blush when Rangiku's massive breasts came within inches of her face.

"Alright Princess, Captain's orders; we will find Yoruichi. Ichigo will not have the time to be worrying about anything else except finding the _Absolem_." She flicked a lock of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and almost seemed to pout.

"Nobody has the time to do anything fun anymore" she began to walk and Orihime had to keep a brisk pace to match Rangiku's graceful stride.

"Its three sides against each-other, if the Outlander's are found out. We could get into a lot of trouble" she shook her head smiling, "If the idiot only came out."

Orihime couldn't help the question that popped from her mouth unintentionally "Why don't we convince Yoruichi to tell us how to find the _Absolem_? She is nice; I bet nobody has actually _asked _her."

Rangiku cast a look down to the auburn haired girl and made an amused sound before turning her gaze back down the road leading to the gates. "I'd prefer if he never showed up, the _Absolem _knows far too much about everybody and if he were to let things slip from his grimy little mouth"- she sighed "Everything we know and worked for will fall apart."

Orihime got the feeling that she wasn't supposed to hear the last part and the feeling of awkwardness continued to steadily rise. She continued to power-walk next to Rangiku and after a moment of silence, all the seriousness of the situation seemed to dissipate.

Rangiku turned to Orihime with a bright smile and nudged her arm with her elbow. "So, tell me what you did in the Uplands?"

Orihime blinked at the question, and then a dusty pink blush speckled her cheeks.

Rangiku was glamorous and beautiful, if Orihime told her silly, dirty story it would definitely make the strawberry blonde turn her nose up at her. She felt terribly ashamed of her life and she looked up into the sky blue eyes of Rangiku.

"Well?" she enquired, curiousity burning behind her intense gaze.

One half of Orihime wanted to clam up and refuse to speak of her past, far too embarrassed to tell her what she had done, but her other half went traitor. She _needed _to tell somebody. It was bringing her down and making her miserable.

Orihime exhaled a breath that she had not realised she was holding before she finally stammered "I-I-I'm a person that didn't have the best life up where I came from Rangiku."

The older woman smiled "Nothing is that bad Orihime, things have to get bad before they get better."

Orihime fought back tears before she finally murmured "In the Uplands, my family didn't have a home. There were my parents, my older brother and me. We lived in a tiny metal shanty and cardboard boxes in an alley. We shared the alley with two other families and I grew up with four other children there. We ate out the garbage and wore rags for crying out loud. Sora; my brother, was the only one that got a job and worked hours on end to get a measly pay and bring home some warm dinner that didn't make us sick."

Orihime began to lose the battle with her tears, as her sinuses began to burn and her eyes began to sting.

"The other kids and I had to beg and thieve just to get by, we were treated like dogs, and then a boy that lived in the box next to me was shot. _He was shot like a pathetic animal_. They left his body in the gutter and nobody even cared to find who had done it" she shook her head "We were treated lower than scum, the only one that had a shred of dignity was Sora, but he was teased all the time because he lived on the streets in boxes."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and slid down her butterfly decorated face. "I thought I couldn't get any better, we were spat at and just looked at like vermin. I couldn't get a job and no matter where I went, everybody knew that I was the red head that lived in the North Street gutter."

She refused to look at Rangiku, but Orihime knew that their pace had come to a crawl and Rangiku was going to make sure that she heard everything.

"Then one day; when I was older, me and another girl I lived with, Chizuru went into this really pretty dress shop. I picked this very pretty blue dress and tried it on. I never stole anything; I just liked to see how things looked like. So I got out of the horrible rags I wore and got into this dress and went out to look in the mirror. I got a matching hat and tied it around my head."

Despite how horrible she felt, Orihime managed a small smile as she watched her feet walk across the white pavement. "My name meant 'Princess' as you already seem to know, I always dreamt to be a princess. I wanted to be pretty and dress up in beautiful dresses and live in an _actual _house. It was a little far-fetched at the time."

Orihime gathered up the courage to peek at Rangiku and the woman was staring ahead with a distant look in her eyes. She shook her head, a slight frown forming and Orihime blushed through her tears. "It was a silly dream."

Rangiku smiled softly "It wasn't silly, but being a Princess is all that cracked out to be." Much to her surprise, Orihime laughed as more tears rolled down her cheeks from the action.

"I know that day that I had decided to dress up; a lady and her husband had walked past looking for potential 'suitors' for their son. The Lady had seen me through the shop window and come in. She told me that in was beautiful and she wanted me to meet her son. He was a Lord and I tried to say no. But I didn't want this beautiful lady to know that I was a street rat. But she insisted and even bought the blue dress for me."

Orihime smoothed down her yellow sundress, brushing out imaginary creases before she sighed, "My parents and Sora poured their money together and bought me new dresses in hopes that I would get married into a rich family. Sora always said that I deserved to be a Princess. So then I was picked to marry the Lord who I had never met before. When I did meet him…"

Orihime didn't even finish before Rangiku snorted "Turned out to be some jerk, a pervert who liked to look down girls dresses?" Orihime gave the strawberry blonde an incredulous look "How did- I mean, yes he was exactly like that; but I promised my family that I would marry him and I was so determined to keep that promise that I ignored how miserable I was getting."

Unable to say anymore, Orihime held out her arms helplessly before wiping a hand across her cheek to rid it of any stray tears. "Now I'm here, in a world that I thought was full of madness and trickery, only to find it…"

"Crap and miserable" Rangiku finished "Once upon a time, this land was mad. Mad in a fun way I would say. The Sanctuary and the Underland Squad Forces protected everybody in need and Ichigo and the other Masters protected the Seir Forest. Then Aizen came…"

Orihime could imagine the words that didn't need to be said. Aizen had ruined the land and made everybody suffer and here she was, crying over her life when people in Underland had it so much worse.

She jumped slightly when Rangiku said "Well do you feel better now that you have gotten that off your chest?" Orihime nodded and felt like the weight on her shoulders disappear and she felt somewhat lighter and her feet weren't made of lead anymore.

Rangiku smiled down at her, "Your life wasn't that bad, at least you had a family that loved you and friends that knew how you felt. No matter who or what you are, if you have those two things, you are the strongest person in the world."

Orihime felt inspired by the words of the bubbly woman and she smiled before nodding her head gratefully "Thankyou Rangiku. That's made me feel so much better." She laughed weakly when another tear dropped down her cheek and Rangiku bounced ahead.

"Don't worry Princess, just remember that alright. Even here I can see that you have made friends and friends made here are for life. Rukia, Ichigo all those people, even my Captain and Renji, they will stick by you no matter what, so don't be shy."

Orihime nodded and satisfied with the conversation now had a conclusion, she skipped ahead slightly beside Rangiku. "So" she began feeling rather bold now "Tell me about your life." Rangiku stiffened slightly before she relaxed and smiled.

"My life was boring. I had parents and I was an only child, my parents wanted me to become something I didn't want to be so I ran away. I wanted more for myself, so I became a Protector of the Squad Forces. My skills jumped me up to Lieutenant Positions and Captain Hitsugaya put me on as his Lieutenant. He is a good Captain; Ichigo trusts him."

Her story was much shorter than Orihime's, she got the feeling that Rangiku didn't really want to go in depth about her past so she didn't push it. Rangiku was shaping out to be a good friend and she didn't want to jeopardise that.

She looked ahead and saw the Sanctuary's front gate which began to open as they approached it. Beyond it laid the path to the forest and Rangiku smiled, "Let's get ready to do this, I hope Yoruichi is easier to find than the _Absolem_."

Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the wrist and smiled brightly "Keep close now Princess, I can't go off and lose you now. All types of prowlies are out in those trees. Not mention how angry my Captain would be."

She pouted before she pulled Orihime closer and before the red-head could exclaim what was going to happen. She was whizzed high up into the air with the wind being knocked out of her. Rangiku flash-stepped through the top branches of the high and mighty trees of the forest, she only stopped when the Sanctuary was out of sight.

When the two finally stopped, Rangiku had stopped them on a large branch, on a humongous tree that overlooked the entire Seir Forest. Orihime was dizzy and she stumbled around a little bit, trying to recover from the flash step that she decided she didn't like.

When her gaze cleared and the dizzy sparkles left her mind, she instantly became sick to the stomach.

She hated heights.

"Oh" she groaned "Rangiku, please, I'm a little afraid of heights." She tried to wobble forward but instinct shut her legs down and she ended up crouching on the wood of the branch. She had the internal fear of falling and her legs went numb from the shock consuming her.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow "Scared of heights? That's pretty silly, this is the best view of the entire forest, you can even see the gates of Heuco Mundo right over the wastelands of Underland."

Orihime didn't want to look up, she was afraid that if she lost concentration she would slip from the ridiculously large branch.

It was like standing on a jetty over a lake or the ocean and it seemed like you moved with it. It was that sort of sensation.

After a moment of deliberation, Orihime slowly began to lift her gaze to see the tops of the emerald trees. Then, the silence was shattered by a roar that trembled Orihime's very bones. She heard Rangiku gasp, "Not now" she breathed.

Orihime looked up startled when Rangiku crouched down and Orihime had to fight another blush when the woman's breasts almost hit her in the face. She tried to look at Rangiku but it was getting kind of embarrassing, so she looked back down.

"Sorry Princess, There's a Hollow down there, nasty things they are. I will wipe it out as fast as I can and then I can get you off this branch. It's probably caught onto your scent."

She got up and brandished her long slim sword and jumped from the branch.

That was when Orihime looked up and saw the tousle of blonde tresses disappear into the sea of green leaves. "Rangiku" she squeaked, her mind whirled; "What are Hollows" she whispered aloud. Another roar echoed through the trees and Orihime wrestled with her legs to stand up.

If she made it to the trunk of the tree then she would be ok. She began to inch towards it, fervently hoping that Rangiku would hurry up and come back so she could get off this blasted tree. Orihime froze when she heard a bang and the trees below her began to rustle violently.

"_Oh god" _she thought to herself horrified, her mind ticking back to a time her and her brother snuck into the cinemas to see the screening of _Jurassic Park. _The trees rustled again and the birds flew from the trees, shrieking in fright and protest.

"_It's like a T-Rex!" _Orihime thought desperately.

Her heart began to pound at the silly thought, dinosaurs didn't exist, but hell, the thing in the trees below her could pass for one.

Suddenly there was a large groan and a sharp _crack _as trees snapped and fell and a large green- _thing _erupted from the trees. Large bat wings protruded from its back and its long neck arched towards the sky. Its small head looked down onto Orihime and she saw that its face was obscured by a boned mask.

Orihime let a shriek escape her and a sickening voice filled her head. _"You smell delicious" _the voice hissed _"Something that I haven't had before, rest assured I will make sure I will eat you all."_

Orihime scrambled back, her fear of the height gone. Her attention was on this monstrous figure and she thought, "Hollow? Is this what Rangiku was talking about?"

She saw the trees rustle again and a determined looking Rangiku appeared. She swung her sword and hit the monster who roared out in protest and swung its attention on her.

It began to lose altitude and the Hollow? Had to flap its massive wings again. A huge gust of wind swept through the forest and it buffeted Orihime who lost her balance and toppled from the tree.

"Orihime!" Rangiku screamed, but before she could even think to flash step, Orihime had been swept away and fallen into the trees somewhere in that dark forest. But first, Rangiku was going to kick this Hollow's ass. Then she will have to find the Uplander she was calling her friend.

* * *

><p>Orihime fell from a great distance and as she fell, she snapped small braches and leaves fluttered everywhere as she fell. A large squeal escaped her and pain ripped up her arms and legs, she fell through the barricade of spiny branches and a fleeting thought hit her.<p>

"_I'm going to hit that ground and I'm going to go splat!"_

But instead of hitting the hard earth, Orihime tumbled and hit a large leaf, and then another large leaf and another. It broke her fall and she landed with a _'thud' _on the last leaf which sunk under her weight and she gently slid onto the grass and dirt.

"_I'm not dead!" _

Orihime looked up and saw the breeze rustle overhead and heard the roar of the Hollow. It sounded very far away and unsteadily she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"_What do you think she is?"_

"_She fell from the sky and landed in our garden"_

Orihime became aware of hushed voices around her and as she looked around she saw large, beautiful flowers surrounding her.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly, hoping to find the owner of the voices, "Anybody here?"

"_She didn't even acknowledge us, how very rude"_

"_She must be new to Underland"_

_*Gasp* "A wildflower?"_

Orihime looked up back to the flowers and she froze to the spot when a large white Lily began to bend its stem towards her. Soft petals brushed her face and a face appeared in the petals and the flower gazed at her.

"My, aren't you a different one?"

A large broad leaf swept up and the point brushed away a strand of Orihime's orange hair and the flower inspected her before standing back up.

"Definitely a wildflower"

Orihime looked around the garden with bug-eyed grey eyes at the huge flowers around her. They all began to sway and faces appeared in the soft petals and all gazes were on her.

"Y-Y-You all talk" she said stupidly and from the front of the garden, a beautiful red rose opened. Her petals fell about her like a satin dress and her emerald green leaves came out to pull Orihime forward.

"My dear" her voice was kind and lovely and her face was friendly, "We are the Garden's Keep, didn't we get the surprise when you come falling from the trees above. How did a little lost bud like yourself get so far away from your garden?"

"Bud?" Orihime questioned watching the leaf curl around her "Garden? I-I got swept away by the wind from the tree."

Before she could finish, a cluster of little purple Hyacinth's reached forward and chimes of little voices came out, "You poor thing! Don't worry; you can stay in the Keep. We are nice flowers here."

"Thankyou-but"- Orihime tried to pry herself from the Roses' leaf grip but the Hyacinth's laughed in delight, "We got a new friend."

"Hush now" a slightly irritated voice came out, "We just don't let any Wildflower into our garden." Orihime spun around and saw another gigantic Hollyhock flower bend down and scrutinise her. The face was suspicious and fearful, "What flower are you?"

"P-Pardon me?" Orihime asked shocked "Flower?"

"Yes!" The pink Hollyhock flower answered "You could be a weed or something, here to infest our garden."

Suddenly all the flowers whispered in fright and Orihime was able to pull away from the Rose and say exasperatedly "I am not a weed, I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

The flowers relaxed but Orihime knew she wouldn't be able to escape the scrutiny of the pink Hollyhock.

She looked around and saw a little cluster of Azaleas and by looks of it, they were only seedlings. A shy, purple Azalea spoke up "Are you a daffodil?"

"Daffodil?" Orihime exclaimed "N-No, I apologise, I'm not a daffodil."

"_**Aww**_" all the Azalea's said at once and a pink flower leant over to the purple one. "Good guess, but she has to be something."

Orihime was growing more exasperated, the flowers weren't paying attention to her. "I'm not a Daffodil" she exclaimed "I'm a girl, no, a _person_."

"Person?" mimicked the beautiful Rose, "Oh you must mean a _Primrose_, I'm so sorry, I should have seen it before. That lovely shade of yellow, silly me."

"P-Primrose?" Orihime squeaked, suddenly she felt faint. She was being ignored and now she was being mistaken for a _Primrose flower_.

She gave a little gasp when the large white Lily extended her leaves out and scooped her into a small green cone and transported her to another side of the garden where Orihime was put into green, green grass beside wonderful smelling Freesia's.

They too, looked like young seedlings.

Orihime loved flowers and she thought that they were beautiful, but her mind was focused on where Rangiku was. She started to worry, but then she thought how hopelessly lost she would be if she attempted to go out and find Rangiku herself.

Maybe she was better off staying where she was at the moment.

She looked back to the Freesia's and a lovely snow white flower extended out a small leaf. "I know what it is like to be separated from your garden."

Another pink speckled Azalea piped in "We haven't had a Primrose in our garden before. You're rather pretty."

Orihime was flabbergasted but she thanked the Azalea before she was surrounded by more flowers. The scents around her were all lovely and as Orihime gazed up she saw beautiful Orchid and Magnolia flowers smiling down at her.

"You're welcome to plant with us" a friendly lilac coloured Orchid said. Orihime was unsure of what to say before a baby pink Magnolia said "You don't have any fragrance yet, you must still be only a very young seedling."

"Look how small she is" said the majestic white Lily, but then she was cut off by the Hyacinth's

"There's nothing wrong with being small."

The Azaleas' agreed and the Rose lifted her leaves and petals to the sun's rays.

"Alright ladies" she smiled "I think we are frightening our new little bud." She smiled at Orihime who noticed, that under the Roses' leaf was a little Rose bud.

It still had the green on it and the tiny bit of red was peeking through.

She couldn't help but smile at it, _"This is the Wonderland that I was thinking about" _she thought gazing at the flowers.

If she stayed here, Rangiku or somebody would be able to track her down. After all, who could miss the gigantic flower garden full of squabbling flowers?

Orihime was surrounded by the Azalea's, they danced around her, pulling her dress and waving their leaves around her.

"Come over here Primrose"

"No I want her to go over there"

"Primrose"

"Primrose"

Orihime got swept up by the bundle of dancing flowers and she called out through an exasperated laugh; "Oh little flowers, my name isn't Primrose. It's Orihime, please call me"-

Before she could finish, the Azaleas all laughed and chorused together; "**Orihime**"

"Children, Children" the Rose chided "Leave Prim- Orihime, you will scare her away."

"**Aww" **the Azaleas chorused "But can we-?"

"No!" the cranky Hollyhock said firmly "Go plant yourselves back down."

Orihime was left by the exuberant Azalea's only to be seized yet again by a tenderer, softer leaf. A large Peach-Blossom smiled down at her "Don't mind the seedlings, they are very excitable."

Orihime was led between the blossom and a large pale purple Orchid flower and the more serene flowers smiled at her "It's always very exciting when a new seedling appears in our Keep."

Orihime was somewhat relieved when she wasn't ambushed by more flowers and she finally was able to say "Which area am I in?"

The blossom reached up "The Garden Keep is in the east of the Seir Forest, our Guardian is Shinji Hirako. What area did you come from?"

Orihime instantly replied "Cheshire Cat-no- Yoruichi, No! Ichigo."

All the flowers fell silent and the white Lily enquired "A wildflower from the garden of the Mad Hatter?"

"I thought he **kill**"- an Azalea started but the large Hollyhock swept it up in its large leaf, flattening the seedling to the ground. "Hush!"

"An Outlander" the Rose murmured "How interesting."

"She has a butterfly on her face" one of the Bell Hyacinths called out and the Lily bent down to leer at Orihime "Has our little Primrose been stung by a bee has she?"

Orihime grew nervous "The Mad Hatters Garden? What's the matter with Ichigo?"

"Everything!" the Hollyhock spat "He is not a person to be planted around, **you**, young primrose should have seen everything in the Mad Hatters garden is sick and twisted."

"Hush Holly" the rose said sternly, she lifted her large petaled head to gaze at Orihime.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a troubled young man; he has suffered many hardships and endured a torturous past life. It is not his fault and as a result, he has contracted a serious illness and people have now nicknamed him the 'Mad Hatter.'"

All the flowers whispered to each other furiously before the air around them seemed to freeze. Orihime looked around and the air seemed to shimmer around them and an amused voice broke through;

"Oh Ichigo Kurosaki is a fine young warrior, he has done nothing wrong by anybody."

Orihime spun around and at the entrance of the Keep, a fair man, clad in a black cloak and a green/white bucket hat came striding in swinging a walking stick around his index finger. His shaded face broke into a grin and he held out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Hello _Ladies_."

Instantaneously; all the flowers groaned and the Hollyhock said rudely, "What do you want Kisuke?"

The man looked wounded for a fraction of a second before he reached inside of his cloak and whipped out a fan, flicking it open before smiling, "Oh I can't drop by and say hello to all of my gorgeous flower friends?"

He stepped back a few steps and sat back perching himself on a mushroom that sprung to life underneath him. He waved his fan in front of his face and his dark shaded eyes sought out Orihime, a long Cheshire grin snaked across his face "Now? Who is this pretty little petal?"

The flowers all flew into an uproar and giant petals of colour bristled with anger; "Don't you dare!" the Lily hissed and from the front the Rose said sternly "Kisuke Uruhara, you have no right to come into my garden and terrorise my seedlings. Now! What do you want?"

"Aww" the man whined "I come here to brighten up this gloomy little garden and put some _fun _back into it." He got off the mushroom and straightened to his feet, waving his walking stick around "Everybody here would agree?"

He was met by silence and a chirp of a cricket.

Uruhara smiled, briefly showing the gleam of white teeth before he began to glow. Red sparks suddenly erupted out from the end of his stick and sparkling, red animals flew around the garden in a spectacular pyrotechnics show.

When they died down, all the larger, older flowers looked horrified and frazzled at the flames that had rampaged around their _flower _garden.

The seedlings had another reaction.

All the colourful Azaleas uprooted themselves cheering in delight, closely followed by the Hyacinths, Blossoms and the Daisies.

They all swarmed around Uruhara dancing and cheering.

"Do it again please Kisuke, please?"

Orihime was swarmed by bright colourful petals and dancing bobble headed flowers and the flower Leader; the Rose, called out exasperatedly. "Children, Children, please settle down."

The Seedlings stopped and the ones closest to Uruhara unfurled their leaves from his cloak and dropped their heads.

Uruhara was the one to start complaining, cutting off the Azalea's chant. "You never let us have any fun" he pouted stomping his foot to add emphasis "Seedlings just want to have fun!"

The little flowers giggled and the Rose sighed "Why must you excite the young ones so? They will not plant themselves back down now."

All at once, the Seedlings danced around Uruhara, one taller Hyacinth stealing his striped bucket hat and balancing it on its many petals.

Uruhara's eyes glinted mischievously before he shrugged "its fun."

"It's-fun?" the Lily repeated slowly, her petals bristling "You waltz into our Keep, stir up our little ones, disrupt our peace because-its-fun?"

"Yeah"

The Lily and the Rose exchanged glances and the Hollyhock glared crossly at the idiot before her.

All the other, older flowers shook their heads disapprovingly and from beside Orihime, the Peach Blossom and the Orchid sighed "Nothing short of an idiot."

The auburn haired girl went red at the absurdity of this 'Uruhara' who had now been overrun by seedlings and had been knocked off his feet with flowers jumping all over him, yelling and cheering.

"Oh here we go" the Blossom giggled "Cover your ears Primrose."

The Hollyhock went a nasty red colour; "ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH." She scolded and all the Seedlings ran away to hide. The Hollyhock reached down, scooped Uruhara up in her large leaf and dropped him at the entrance of the Garden Keep, backside up in the air and his cloak wrapped around his head at least several times.

The Rose sighed "Why?"

Then from under her green leaves, her little rosebud said softly;

"_I fink he funny"_

"Hush bud" the Rose said "Not you too!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Orihime had to smile to herself. The guy was an idiot; there were simply no other words.

Uruhara heaved himself up to his feet and turned back to the flowers but the Hollyhock had enough. "Get out!" she retorted, sweeping her large leaf behind Uruhara and pushed him a far distance from the entrance of the Keep.

He was still for a moment; standing in the middle of the dirt path before a chuckle erupted from him and the large Lily sighed and gazed at the Rose repeating "Why?"

Before the Rose or any other flower could answer, the Rose's bud exclaimed;

"_He gone!"_

All attention was turned back to the entrance of the Keep where Uruhara had disappeared. Everything seemed to freeze at the entrance, it was suddenly devoid of sunlight and a chilly breeze swept through the line of trees that lined the path to the Keep.

The garden seemed to freeze, flower petals swept roughly in the onslaught of freezing wind. The smaller Azalea's and Hyacinths ran back to their beds, bundling together fearfully.

Orihime kept a firm hand on her dress and through her bright orange hair that was whipping around her head, she saw another figure standing at the Garden Keep entrance.

It wasn't Uruhara

"_The Mime" _

Nel's frightened voice echoed in Orihime's head; _"He's the biggest puppet of them all."_

Espada- _Aizen_

Instantly, all the flowers cowered and let their large petals fall and obscure their faces. Orihime was rooted to the spot as she stared at the ominous man. His large green eyes searched the garden and he took one step into the Keep.

"Hello there- _ladies_."

His voice was kept monotone but it was single handedly the creepiest voice Orihime had heard ever since she fell through the mirror.

The Rose lifted her head and she spoke boldly; "What brings you here Espada Four- _Ulquiorra_?"

The man, Ulquiorra, his eyes narrowed and he replied in his flat, icy voice. "I hate it when our land is invaded by _trash_."

He seemed to add emphasis on the 'Trash' part and his large emerald eyes swivelled around to rest on Orihime.

"So this is where you ended up, little Uplander?"

The garden was silent and Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head before he said "I knew Ichigo Kurosaki would attempt to hide you, but I also knew that if I was patient, I would be able to flush you out sooner or later."

He reopened his eyes, which held no emotion whatsoever and gazed directly at Orihime "Don't think you can escape me again."

His hand twitched ever so slightly towards his sword and the Peach Blossom whispered to Orihime "Don't let him catch you Primrose. Run, run back into the forest and Ichigo will find you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :) been tardy I know but I have finally finished this chapter of Blunderland and decided to put it up before I work on my other chapters. More action and humouras expected.**

**Like every other chapter to this story I liked writing it. **

**And like everyone else I love feedback and reviews :) It really does help when people leave good comments and feedback, never underestimate your power as a reader :P**

**Let me know if anything is wrong or if something in the storyline needs to be tweaked :)**

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p>Orihime knew that there was no choice that she could run and escape to find Ichigo before the Espada would catch her.<p>

She hesitantly stepped back towards the tress and all the flowers moved uneasily, all eyeing the eerie man before them.

But he simply stood there.

He simply seemed to be observing Orihime; his green eyes cold and emotionless.

"Get ready to run" the Blossom whispered but then she froze. Up at the front, the Rose whispered frantically hiding her little bud with her leaves "No Holly _doesn't_."

The Hollyhock, who was behind the Espada- Ulquiorra; raised her large leaves and with horror, Orihime realised that the Hollyhock was attempting to get rid of Ulquiorra, the same way she had disposed of Kisuke Uruhara.

In a flurry of movement, the Hollyhock's leaves lunged out and grabbed Ulquiorra. The pink flower gasped and pulled away, Ulquiorra wasn't to be seen.

_Gone_

The flowers all whispered frightedly and after a split second, there was a metallic shriek of a sword, the scream from the Hollyhock and a dull thud. Everything froze for a moment, then as if in slow motion; there was an unnatural flash of light and the Hollyhock started to fall from her stem.

That's when the screaming started.

There was a spatter of clear liquid that sprayed everyone in the Keep. All the smaller Azalea's, Freesia's, Hyacinths and Daisies quickly uprooted and scattered everywhere screaming. It separated and created an obstacle between Orihime and Ulquiorra.

The flower, the Hollyhock fell into the clearing with an almighty 'bang' and there was a rumble in the earth. Orihime stumbled and with realisation washing over her, she watched the massive flowers uproot themselves in terror.

Dirt flew everywhere and there were the distinct sounds of roots tearing and ripping from each other.

The massive flowers bumped into each other trying to avoid the tiny seedlings and through the frenzy, the blossom shouted to Orihime "Run Primrose, Run!"

This time Orihime obliged.

She ran for the trees, avoiding huge leaves and tattered roots and almost tripping over the little seedlings all before Ulquiorra tried to catch her.

The trees loomed up above and Orihime was suddenly whipped into the trees and out to the canopy. She felt the familiar dizzy feel as she was flash stepped away and through the blur, Orihime looked up and saw clothing of bright orange and purple.

The Cheshire cat had come to save her.

Yoruichi was incredibly fast, a lot faster than Toshiro or Rangiku. It gave Orihime no time to even consider on being sick this time.

Yoruichi eventually drew to a close and started to slow down, dipping back into the branches of the canopy and began skipping over them. "Ichigo and the others are waiting" she finally said jumping from the last big branch and onto solid earth. "The other Outlanders have gathered to discuss matter" her golden eyes narrowed on Orihime "I didn't know that you were already being tailed by Aizen's puppets."

They stopped and Yoruichi let Orihime go and surveyed her face "I see you have already introduced yourself to Soi-Fon."

They walked out to the clearing of trees and at that moment, Orihime's gaze fell on Rukia, whose fair face was going a nasty shade of red. She reached down to the little clutter of Chappy Rabbits at her feet and picked up the Chappy with large green eyes by the ears before hurling it at Renji.

Before Orihime could even step out of the shadows, there was a relieved cry all that was heard from her, were her muffled squeaks coming somewhere in between Rangiku's huge breasts. "Oh Princess" she cried hugging her head, "I'm so glad you're ok. Where did you fall?"

Orihime managed to pull her head out of the mountains of flesh and she took a gasp of fresh air and she said to her friend "I fell into a flower garden; they thought I was a primrose because of my dress!"

"The flower garden?" Rukia exclaimed looking at Ichigo "Is that in the Eastern Forest? Shinji's territory?"

The Mad Hatter regarded Orihime with a stony gaze, his one golden eye flashing maliciously and Orihime faltered under his gaze before she thought up of something to defend herself. "The flowers thought I was a seedling and before I could do anything a man with a stupid striped hat came."

Instantly Orihime regretted the words that had tumbled from her mouth. She felt the disbelieving glares of Renji and Toshiro burning her back and instead of talking she just nodded her head and looked down to her feet.

Toshiro looked to the Mad Hatter who didn't look amused in the slightest.

Then; like word vomit:

"He was an idiot; he carried a stupid fan and made all the flowers angry. He would have gotten lost if you didn't seem to hold his hand."

Her words died on her tongue and Orihime's hands flew up and smacked either side of her face in horror "Oh my! He could have gotten lost when all the flowers went into a… Oh I'm such a horrible person!"

Beside her, Yoruichi chuckled "It's fine, he won't be lost; he knows this place better than any of us." Orihime stopped short and blinked "Huh?... The idiot?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head "Up-I mean- Orihime, the 'idiot' you mentioned before. You happened to stumble upon the _Absolem _of Underland."

Absolem?

"That's him?" Orihime squeaked "I-I didn't know, he disappeared when the flower threw him out, then- he turned up."'

Ichigo looked murderous for a second and Renji growled "I knew Aizen and his pawns would meddle sooner or later."

The Hatter gazed to his friend "I knew he would meddle Renji, I just didn't think he would have caught on so fast."

At that exclamation, Toshiro sent a scathing glare to his Lieutenant. Rangiku cringed then retorted in a defensive voice "We were attacked by a Hollow and we were separated." Before an argument could break out between the Squad 10 Captain and his Lieutenant, Yoruichi butted in directing her words to the Hatter "It was Ulquiorra Ichigo. He found Orihime himself."

Before Ichigo could discuss with Yoruichi further, the tiny form of Nel appeared on his shoulder, her murky brown eyes wide "The Mime? He found Orihime?" she shook her head "He won't stop now." She leant down and put her face to Ichigo's and whispered rather loudly "What are we going to do?"

Orihime watched the pair, then her mind ticked over and she gazed at the little girl and noticed the skull sitting on top of her mop of teal hair and then back to the man in the flower garden. He had bones on his head as well.

She thrust out her finger and pointed it accusingly at Nel exclaiming in shock "You're one of them!" and at her voice, Nel looked up startled before waving one of her arms wildly. "No, No" she cried exasperatedly "Nel isn't Vasto Lordes, No! Nel isn't a baddie."

Her large eyes filled with tears and she looked back down to Ichigo and said in a loud teary voice "Nel isn't a baddie is she?"

Then from across the clearing beside Rukia, the massive form of Kenpachi loomed menacingly and Yachiru's little bubble-gum head appeared from over his shoulder. "Jiggles made Nel cry!" she accused in a horrified voice. Then she glared at Orihime as menacingly as a cute little girl could manage "You're the baddie for making Nel cry!"

The words stung and Orihime was taken aback when Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder and ran to Ichigo and hauled herself up his black kimono. She perched on the opposite shoulder and with an adorable concerned look on her little face she asked "Are you ok Nel? You aren't a baddie, Nel isn't a baddie ok?"

Nel wiped away the tears and the snot, smearing it across her cheek and sniffled "Really?" she asked forlornly and Yachiru nodded brightly.

Ichigo tried to move his head away from the snotty Nel and Renji walked over and said to the little teal haired girl "If you were a baddie, you wouldn't be clinging off Ichigo's shoulder there kiddo." Ichigo agreed with his friend before changing the topic, "We have to notify Eastern Guardian Shinji and inform him of what happened to his flower garden."

He looked to the gathered Outlanders and began to give out orders:

"Captain Hitsugaya, can you and Rangiku please gather Shinji Hirako and tell him to meet me at my table; Renji, can you and Ikkaku and receive Hiyori Sarugaki, the Western Guardian and Rukia and Yumichika, go and do the same with Northern Guardian Uryu Ishida."

No one objected to their given orders and they all nodded and began to disappear in twos and this left a pissed off looking Zaraki.

"What do you want me to do?" he shouted to the Mad Hatter "I'm not going to hang around and drink tea like a fucking pansy."

Ichigo gazed him down evenly. "No" he said in a cold, unamused voice "I need you to go out. I sense bastard Arrancars all around my Forest. I want you to scout ahead and get your squad to obliterate them."

Kenpachi's face twisted into a wicked grin and he lowered his scarred face so he stare at Ichigo's battered and tattooed face "Oh Ichigo, you just keep finding better excuses to get out of fighting me. I'll get you one day you lucky bastard."

He stood back up and turned around and from Ichigo's shoulder Yachiru shouted "Wait for me Kenny!" She launched from the Hatters shoulder and scampered back to Kenpachi and crawled up his white Haori before they disappeared into the blackness of the trees.

Ichigo watched the trees for one last moment before he averted his attention to Yoruichi and gave her the biggest order of all. "Yoruichi, one more time. Persuade Kisuke Uruhara to join the Outlanders in the war against Aizen. We are all in danger and I am running out of time."

From a distance, Orihime was still able to see Yoruichi's face harden and Nel said to the cat "Itsigo is getting sick again. The voices have come back." She slapped Ichigo on the cheek lightly and scolded "You can't hold this from Nel!"

Orihime gasped and she looked back to the Mad Hatter and noticed his more of his face was covered in the mask like tattoo. As if it was spreading like a disease.

"I'll try Ichigo" Yoruichi said seriously "Kisuke has had to have made up his mind already." She blurred away and left three people behind.

Orihime, Nel and Ichigo.

The Mad Hatter pointed a twisted hand to the auburn haired girl "You!" he barked, making her jump violently even though she was expecting it. "You're coming with me."

He swung his tattered red and black coat around and strode into the trees and rather reluctantly, Orihime followed after him with a pathetic whisper in her head.

"_That's it, you've done it now. He's gunna kill you."_

Ichigo disappeared, melting into the shadows and Orihime steadily grew more nervous. She kept a vigilant eye on the large sword on Ichigo's back and was overwhelmed by an awful thought of that very blade decapitating her. A painful sensation of fright shot down Orihime's spine.

Ichigo spun around and glared at her then to the lengths that separated them "Come on" he growled "Hurry up!"

Orihime quickened her pace and almost ran to Ichigo and bowing her head. She waited for him to yell or say something but he didn't say a word.

He just continued to walk

Orihime found the Mad Hatter very intimidating. She recalled the stories the flowers had told her and she was able to see why he was the way he was.

Still scary though

They walked out to a clearing through the trees and Orihime saw another garden. It wasn't as impressive as the Garden Keep in the Eastern Forests. Gnarled flowers and weeds twisted from the grey earth and the only thing that seemed to grow were rows of glowing, gross toadstools.

Orihime crinkled her nose at the mess of a garden but she didn't dare say anything. Finally Ichigo stopped in the middle and he spun around and glared at her.

She was confused and a little frightened and he said in a dark voice "You've barely been here a day and already Aizen's pawns have hunted you down. How could you be so careless and draw attention to yourself?" his voice almost seemed to grow to a shout "I don't have time to be messing around with you. I have my own problems to be worrying about and a whole troupe of Outlanders that I need to …LEAD AND PROTECT."

Orihime cringed back and tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Clear droplets rolled down her cheeks and Ichigo hesitated when he saw her tears and his normal brown eye regarded her sadly. He went to say something but stopped.

He hesitated for another moment before seemingly to make up his mind and walk over to her. He placed his incredibly warm hand on her shoulder and he said in a gentler, kind voice:

"There's a reason why I trust you" he said softly "I sense incredible power and potential inside you Orihime and that is what is drawing the Arrancars in I fear."

Orihime looked up at the carrot top in front of her and saw his black and yellow eye twitch and jerk unnaturally and Ichigo drew back and slapped a gloved hand over it. His normal eye was hard and angry again and he gestured around them.

"This area is surrounded by Sekki Sekki stone. You have something called Spiritual Pressure inside you girl, that is what is drawing the Espada to you. This stone blocks and conceals your Spiritual Pressure."

In an angry flash, Ichigo wrenched his sword from his back and pointed it right to Orihime, while his other hand still covered his eye. "There's a peculiar power that's lurking on the surface on you and until you can unlock this power, you aren't allowed to leave this AREA."

He shouted the last part and in a flurry of shadows, Ichigo and Nel disappeared.

Leaving Orihime very much alone.

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to go get Shinji? I don't particularly like going into the Eastern Forests."<p>

Rangiku kept a steady pace behind Toshiro and the white haired Captain said in an annoyed voice "They were orders given to you by the Outlander Leader and since we are branded 'Outlanders' we follow _given _orders."

Rangiku only frowned "Well it doesn't stop me from liking the Eastern Forests. Shinji is up himself and the Guards from the Royal Palace are so _rude_."

Toshiro sighed "Well Rangiku, if the Guards weren't constantly on the soils of Underland looking for a Princess that shirks her responsibilities, they won't be so rude to the Soul Reapers of the Sanctuary."

They flash stepped through the trees and Rangiku pouted. As they reached the third Eastern Forest Toshiro muttered "His Spiritual Pressure is so faint. He isn't in the Forests at all."

Rangiku felt her heart sink "You don't think…"

"He could be" her Captain muttered

…

Now in Underland, the Eastern Forests were the most beautiful, bountiful and magical out of all the forests. It was also the gateway to the Royal Palace

The castle was impenetrable unless you were a Royal or if you had a Key; a magical object called the Ōken.

So far, the Ōken had not been used since the creation of Underland thousands of years ago. So in theory, the easier tools are the Royals. That was if they ever left their palace. Hence; why everybody in Underland saw the Royal family as useless and ignorant.

The trees thinned out and the air became clean and crisp. The two Force Members came to an almost transparent, glittering veil hung between two enormous posts made entirely out of Sekki Sekki stone.

Rangiku turned to Toshiro and quickly bowed her head "You are a Captain" she said, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulder "You have more authority over me to go inside and consult the Guards."

The Captain nodded and agreed with his Lieutenant "alright, you stay out here and I will go and receive Shinji." Toshiro swept out his turquoise and white Haori and strode forward, parting the thin veil and disappearing into the magical realm within.

Rangiku looked around cautiously and heard the distinct chatter of Patrol Guards coming down the path towards her. Panic seized her stomach and she knew she couldn't let the Guards see her.

In a heartbeat, Rangiku disappeared into the trees.

…

"Halt!"

Toshiro frowned and stood in the clearing of glittering white. A large ornate gate stood before him and two Guards stood either side.

It was a pretty useless job, that's if you asked Toshiro.

They were arguing with another figure dressed in black and sporting a rather ridiculous, golden bowl cut.

It could only been Shinji.

He sounded very upset as he argued with the Guards and as Toshiro stepped forward, all eyes turned on him. Shinji continued to complain though;

"You have to turn on your stupid walkie-talkie and tell the stupid Royals that Underland is being destroyed. My Garden Keep is ruined and I'm not being given a reason to why all my beautiful flowers are in ruins."

"I'm sorry Guardian" a Guard replied "The Royals are still searching for their missing Daughter. All other issues will be delay-…"

"SCREW…The Princess" Shinji shouted "What if I go out myself and bring back her head on my sword? Will that be sufficient? Will anybody listen to me then?"

"Listen buddy!" the other Guard said "The Royals have spent _centuries _ignoring everybody in Underland. What makes you think that you're special? They have ignored Fan-Man and the Nutter; they will ignore you and your stupid haircut as well."

Shinji pouted and fixed his hair, smoothing it down "My haircut isn't stupid" he retorted. Then he flung up his hands "I still want an answer."

Toshiro felt a tick mark pricking his forehead and he said hotly to Shinji's back. "It was one of Aizen's Espada." He interrupted the brewing tantrum and Shinji paused and slowly looked over his shoulder to Toshiro with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

Toshiro sighed "Your flower garden was attacked by an Espada; he was hunting down an Uplander that your flowers were protecting."

The blonde Guardian turned his whole body around and stepped away from the golden gate; his eyes livid. "Aizen has all his puppets running around already?"

Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and said with his eyes closed "Ichigo wishes for all the Guardians to gather and meet with him urgently, the Outlanders are mobilising."

Shinji's face darkened and he sent one last look to the Royal Guards who didn't even move a muscle. "Alright" he muttered "Thank you for letting me know Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro bowed his head and turned around to walk from the Royal Realm and back out to the forests beyond. He stopped outside and saw a troupe of Royal Guards standing at the Gates… and no Rangiku.

Frowning; Toshiro walked around the group of Guards and there was still no sign. Irritation burned at him and he shouted to the trees beyond "Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

He got no answer.

Typical…Of Rangiku

He looked back to the Guards and wondered if they had something to do with his Lieutenants where-abouts. He opened his mouth and went to go say something to them before there was a loud '**BOOM**' and the earth itself shook.

Toshiro looked up in horror and all the Guards ran forward to see what had happened within the Royal Realm.

The Captain was going to follow but then Rangiku came down from the trees apologising "I'm sorry Captain, I was held up." They both looked back to the entry way and through the veils Shinji strode out.

His golden hair and his outfit were singed and had the unpleasant odour of something burnt. He spun back to the smoking veils and shouted at the top of his lungs "THAT'S FOR NOT HELPING ME!"  
>He walked past Toshiro and Rangiku without a word and disappeared into the trees.<p>

Toshiro directed his sharp gaze back to Lieutenant and said sharply "Let's go as well Rangiku, Ichigo will be expecting us. We have wasted out time."

The strawberry blonde nodded and she followed after her Captain.

* * *

><p>"What did he mean?"<p>

Orihime looked around the clearing helplessly and slumped back down against a large boulder. "I don't understand" she whimpered "I _don't _have any power; how could I be of any use to the Outlanders."

She covered her face with her hands and valiantly tried to fight back the oncoming flood of tears. So much had happened in one day, she felt like a Ragdoll that had been tossed all over Wonder-No- Underland. She felt exhausted and weary… _and _it was only the afternoon.

It…sucked.

Her efforts failed when fat teardrops began to roll down her cheeks and she let a sob escape her. She dropped her hand and accidently broke a gnarled toadstool from its stem. Orihime looked down and with a slight frown, saw the toadstool begin to glow red.

Then with horror, she watched her hand start to swell and increase in size. Orihime let a squeak escape her and she lifted her hand and began to shake it. "An allergic reaction?" she asked herself, but when her hand continued to grow and grow she realised that the rest of her was growing as well.

With a small scream, Orihime scrambled up to her feet and saw her feet growing as well. The trees seemed to shrink as she grew up and there was numerous rips and tear noises as her dress began to split under her new size.

Orihime stopped growing when she was as tall as a tree and she looked down to her now bare feet and wiggled her toes in the dirt. "Is that my power?" she wondered out loud "Growing to the size of a tree, _so everybody can see me?_"

She spun around in several small circles and then looked up and was grateful that there were numerous trees around her that were still taller than what she was. But then there was the problem of her nice, yellow sundress that had been ripped to shreds and only the tiniest bit of scraps to still have her dignity.

Orihime yelped and clamped her arms over her breasts, "This is going to be the end of me" she moaned "Grew to the size of a tree almost butt naked in the forest of a world that shouldn't even exist."

She looked around her helplessly and all she saw was a sea of green leaves. Numerous birds flew away from branches and their nest, squawking in protest at Orihime and one persistent, little angry bird flew around her head chirping.

Orihime refused to lift her arms and through this little, pissed off bird; she tried shaking her long red hair to scare it away. She bowed her head and looked down to her feet and saw the gnarled little garden below her.

'_It wasn't until I broke the Mushroom was when I started to grow' _

She bit her lip and another thought raced through her mind; _'I hit the mushroom and I grew. What happens if I keep growing?'_

Fear bubbled in her stomach _'Everyone in Underland will see my bare butt!'_

She shivered at the thought but nonetheless, she decided to risk it.

Still covering herself, Orihime shuffled her feet and uprooted another toadstool. She held her breath and saw it go a vivid shade of blue; she hissed her cheers and stomped on it some more, mashing the fungus into the dirt.

A moment passed without a sound and Orihime whimpered "Blue is the opposite of red, I should be sh-reeee…"

A yelp escaped her when she began to shrink at a rapid pace. Before she even knew what was happening, she shot down and then she was stuck in the mounds and scraps of cloth that used to be her yellow sundress.

"Oh no" she squeaked as the scraps of cloth that had been her saving grace fluttered around her. She was tiny… and not to mention, now completely naked.

"I don't need this!" she cried exasperatedly "Not at all!"

She raced over to the cloths that were almost bigger than what she was and wrenched the smallest one up to wrap around herself like a towel.

"At least I'm covered now" she grumbled.

She looked up to the green grass that now served as the sky and sighed "I think Ichigo wanted me to suffer." She began to step over the moist earth struggling to lift her feet as she sunk. She made her way to another toadstool and what light that had been filtered through the canopy of trees was completely put out when she walked underneath it.

She looked up to the bottom of the toadstool and noticed that the spores were sparkling. The particular toadstool she was standing under was sparkling with a light shade of blue and Orihime quickly moved away from it and back across the clearing and under another one.

It took several more toadstools before Orihime found one that had sparkling red spores.

She ran over to it and began to try and frantically climb the stem before a gleam caught the corner of her eye. She dropped her attempts at climbing and made her way to the gleam. She moved across the clearing, running over the dirt towards the light until she reached the end of the ring of Sekki- Sekki stone. At the end there was a sparkling gold, translucent veil; she looked around the clearing before she pushed her hand through the veil.

Her hand began to tingle and the small voices whispered in her mind _"This is what Ichigo wanted you to do, don't hesitate now."_

She paused a second longer before she nodded her head and pushed through the golden veil. There was a flash of light behind Orihime's eyes and the whole scene before her changed.

She was no longer in the murky, fungus filled clearing; instead she was in a golden realm. All the trees, shrubs and flowers were solid gold.

There was a golden gazebo in the middle of the clearing and the red head walked over to it cautiously.

There was no movement whatsoever, not even a breeze. In the distance, she heard the chiming of bells and nothing else.

She strode to the gazebo and climbed the stairs.

Back in the normal, or whatever realm there was in Underland she was tiny, barely the height of a flower.

But in this golden realm, she was normal height, despite the fact that she was still wrapped in a scrap of cloth that used to be her yellow sundress. She got in the middle and expected something dramatic to happen.

But nothing did.

It was golden silence that Orihime didn't like

Then after a moment or two later there was a slight breeze and the sound of bells became louder only for an instant.

"Hello!" Orihime called "Is anyone here?"

She didn't get an answer only another slight breeze. She looked around the golden clearing turning in a full circle before calling out a little louder "Hello!"

Then; she heard a giggle

She whirled around "Where are you?" she asked feeling a little frightened when she heard another giggle followed by a small voice "We're just here silly."

She froze; then hesitantly she turned her head slowly and twisted around. Her grey eyes widened when she saw six little butterfly? Beings."

Orihime cocked her head to the side and a long, confused noise escaped her when she didn't know what to say. "Err, who are you?" she finally asked.

The one at the front giggled, her long red wings fluttering. "We're you Orihime, you call upon us when you're in need, others around you have swords; you have us."

"You're my power?" Orihime blurted "You guys are what Ichigo wanted me to get." They only floated there smiling and Orihime exhaled and asked "How do I use your powers?" she couldn't help but feel the awkwardness rise in the air from the stupidity of her question, the red girl grinned and trying to get off the awkward subject, the red head asked;

"What are your names?"

The red one with yellow wings flew up to her face and leant forward a little before saying in her high pitch "I'm Shun'ō."

Then in quick succession the other flew up and started to introduce themselves as well. "I'm Hinagiku" a male one said with a bald head. His eyes flashed as he spread his purple wings and he was quickly pushed aside by another female with dazzling pink hair and wings. Her eyes were obscured by yellow goggles and she spread her wings up and zoomed around in a small circle before singing out "I'm Lily!"

She continued to zoom around fanatically before another one came to approach the dazed red head. This one was a smaller female with large eyes and dark hair. She was shrouded in her large red wings that seemed to obscure her whole body. She looked like she was wrapped in a coat and she gave Orihime a soft smile and saying a much quieter voice than her fluorescent pink counter-part; "I'm Ayame and this is Baigon" she gestured to a much larger male with snow white wings. "He's a little shy" Ayame whispered.

Orihime felt a little dizzy before her gaze fell upon a small black and red one with the lower half of his face covered by a scarf.

He gazed up at Orihime, then frowned and looked away folding his arms across his chest. Instantly, Orihime recoiled away from the seemingly malevolent little fairy and the one called Shun'ō flew up and sat on her shoulder and smiling down to the cranky one.

"That's Tsubaki, don't mind his attitude, he is always like this."

Tsubaki snorted before glaring at Orihime and Shun'ō, "Out of all places! Why did we have to manifest into _flower _hairclips!"

He sounded so dismayed and Orihime was at lost for words, she had no idea what to say to this sour Tsubaki until Shun'ō flew off her shoulder and back hovering close to her face. The other followed suit, gathering up behind her except Tsubaki.

"What do you guys do? I-I-I mean if I can't fight, Ichigo will not let me stay with the Outlanders and they are all I have in this crazy realm…-"

Before she could jabber on, all the fairy like beings laughed in unison and Shun'ō said in an amused voice "We are called Shun Shun Rikka Orihime, we are you. We are healing and protection based except him-"

She gestured down to a cranky Tsubaki "He is your only Rikka that can form attacks. Matches his attitude I suppose." Shun'ō smiled back to Orihime "You can trust us when we say this; Ichigo will not cast you away from the Outlanders. Once you master our powers you will be the most valuable than any skilled warrior."

"Why doesn't that sound comforting?" Orihime questioned and Tsubaki snorted "That's if you don't land yourself in trouble first." He refused to look at Orihime as he added "It doesn't sound comforting to me either don't you worry woman!"

Orihime looked back to the other Rikka who seemed unhindered by Tsubaki's crude remarks and assumed that he must always be like this for the others not to react to him.

"Not meant to be rude or anything" Orihime interjected "But how can I master your powers if I don't know what they are?"

Ayame flew up to her hairclips and pointed to them "We are those hairclips Orihime. You can call upon us at any time."

Shun'ō nodded "Me and Ayame will heal you or your comrades, while Lily, Hinagiku and Baigon will be your shield. Tsubaki will be your one and only projectile attack."

Orihime blinked once before nodding and agreeing, "Alright" she said hesitantly and Shun'ō added "To call upon the healing you will call out '_Sōten Kisshun__, I reject'_"

"To call on shielding" Lily called out zooming around Orihime's head "You will say _Santen Kesshun_."

Then all the Rikka turned to Tsubaki who glared at Orihime once before looking away once again. He didn't say a word and Shun'ō said holding out a hand; "Come Tsubaki, we are supposed to be working as a team how can we do that when you're acting like this?"

Tsubaki only snorted before swinging around before grunting to Orihime "_Koten Zanshun' _Stuff it up woman and there will hell to pay."

Shun'ō sighed "So that's everybody, including Tsubaki's bad mood. But do not worry Orihime; we will always be here for you. Now that you have obtained us, now we have to get stronger- together."

The realm began to sparkle and fade away Orihime called out "Thank you my Rikka Fairies."

At her statement, a fading Tsubaki spun around and zoomed right up to her face, his eyes blazing in annoyance. "We aren't FAIRIES!" he yelled and Orihime was taken aback as she watched them fade. Another lesson learnt.

Tsubaki was a grump and they weren't fairies.

She looked to her hand and saw that she was fading away as well, the realm vanished and the golden light faded away Orihime found herself standing in the garden again. She felt so much better and lighter and nothing could smother her good mood; no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone sends me a messgae exclaiming my mistake heed me out. I know I said Shun'ō was a girl in this, but I know its a male and Orihime will be finding that out soon, after an awkward mistake :) So my Shun'ō will be a male in this story not a female. <strong>

**Until next update, wait for hilarity :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, another Update.**

**I got stuck like halfway through this chapter and didnt have a clue what to write. I was scared I was writing myself into a corner with Blunderland but I got out of this and pulled this one out. **

**Its a little slow to start but I think its a good chapter overall :)**

**Same old, same old **

**Reviews are muchly appreciated **

**Tell me what you think. It not like the usual boring Bleach stuff is it? **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>When Orihime thought that nothing could spoil her bright happy mood, she was wrong, very, <em>very <em>wrong.

When she got transported back to her normal, well Underland realm she cheered. She reached out her arms and jumped up in glee. Through her happy dance, her hearing caught the sound of a twig snapping.

She spun around and through the shadows of the trees she saw Ichigo. His different coloured eyes were both as round as dinner plates and his whole face was going red.

That's when Orihime looked down and realised that she was still butt naked.

Bang... Good mood ruined.

"Oh no!" she squeaked slapping her hands over herself and cried out to the heavens "You could have given me my clothes back when you sent me back here!"

Then in response to her shouting, Ichigo joined in; yelling at her "Why aren't you wearing any clothes!" He clamped his hands over his eyes and Orihime shouted back "I squashed a mushroom and I grew! My clothes ripped oh... I'm so sorry!"

She felt like crying, she was so embarrassed and Ichigo hollered back "Well you have to be more careful next time." He started to come towards Orihime, stepping tentatively out of the trees with his hand still over his eyes.

He made a good feat at making his way towards her before he pulled off his large, black and red cloak with his free had and handed it to her. "Put that on woman! And we'll go back to my house and get you changed."

Orihime was blushing like crazy and she took the offered coat and put it on, making sure that nothing was visible; before saying weakly to Ichigo "I found my power."

The Mad Hatter blushed "You can tell me later. Let's just find Rukia first. I don't know much about your species."

Despite being highly embarrassed, Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the clueless Hatter.

* * *

><p>Orihime flinched back as Rukia's face leant closer and closer to hers.<p>

"You found her in your fungus garden...naked?" she asked suspiciously, her dark violet eyes shot back towards Ichigo, who froze in shock before he began waving his arms maniacally.

"I left her there to find her powers... dressed" he added hastily "Then when I came back to get her, I found her dancing around naked! What else did you want me to do?"

Rukia's eyes slid back to Orihime and she finally relented in her hounding "Alright, I'll find some clothes for you, but I will say this only once; I don't want to come here and see you dancing butt naked, if it's some fetish-..."

Before the raven haired woman could finish Orihime cried out, interrupting her "No! It was only this once. It won't happen again; I swear it."

Rukia nodded once before fluttering up the stairs in a flurry of black and white, leaving two very awkward red heads in the Hatters lounge room.

After a silent moment, Orihime found herself fiddling with the worn frays of Ichigo's cloak before she decided to break the awful silence.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean for you to see that, I should have been more careful and-..."

"Hey" Ichigo interrupted "Don't worry about it, things happen and I shouldn't have crept up on you the way I did. It's fine."

Ichigo suddenly sounded tired.

He took off his hat and collapsed on a worn out lounge, letting his bright orange bangs fall over his eyes.

He rubbed his face wearily and looked up to Orihime. She saw the half mask tattoo spreading across the left side of his face and his ferocious golden eye darted around in its socket on its own accord. The flower had not lied when they said Ichigo was sick.

Orihime sighed and racked her head for something to say not succeeding at all. Then she finally decided to say the stupidest.

"Ichigo?"

She said his name timidly; she exhaled her breath that she had been holding before she gathered a little courage and said "I'd like to thank you for helping me; with your help I was able to find my powers."

Ichigo snorted which then made Orihime's courage plummet to the ground in a fiery inferno.

"I ditched you in a weed garden Uplander. I done nothing; it was all you." He tossed his hat onto the cushion beside him and Orihime's gaze was drawn to it when she saw a small hand reaching for it.

She snapped her gaze back to Ichigo, bit her lip and nodded before the Mad Hatter suddenly jumped up and the commotion begun.

"Hey!" she shouted as the small hand snatched the Top Hat and Nel half danced/sprinted from her hiding spot behind the lounge and raced around the room avoiding Ichigo's grasp.

Over all the squealing, laughing and shouting; Orihime saw Rukia race to the top of the stairs her eyes wild and glinting with anticipation. Her gaze was drawn to Nel and Ichigo running around the room and she whooped with joy and raced down the stairs.

Orihime had to blink several times when Rukia seemed to brandish her Chappy Rabbits from her sleeves and she hurled them at her friends. The rabbits bounced off them and they began to race around as well.

The three crazies ran around the room, Ichigo after Nel and Rukia for the hell of it. There was a lot of noise and laughter erupting from both of the females and Orihime couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene before her.

When the Hatter stopped running, Nel was at the other end of the room giggling. She lifted the large Top Hat over her head and then placed it on. The instant she relinquished her hold over the hat, it fell and swallowed her entire head before stopping on her shoulders.

"Hey!" she squawked in surprise waving her hands desperately "Who turned off the sun?"

She spun around in a quick circle before she started to run and then she smacked into the wall with a loud 'thump.'

"Someone's attacking me!" she squalled "Save Nel! Save Nel" her voice became high pitched and Ichigo groaned and shouted over to the girl "I'm coming! Just shut up already!"

He strode over to the panicking Nel and grabbed either side of his hat and yanked it up. Nel came up with it and Ichigo shook the hat up and down, trying to shake Nel out before there was a quiet 'poof' and Nel fell to the floor with an 'oompf.'

Tears of pain sprung to her eyes and she looked up before her cheeks went pink.

"Nel ran into the wall didn't she?"

Ichigo nodded and Nel stumbled to her feet and Rukia was panting before she asked "What happened?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he held up the Violet eyes Chappy "So you come running down here throwing your rabbits everywhere, causing _more _mayhem then _asks _'what happened'?"

Rukia shrugged "Habit" she said simply "The March loves a bit of chaos."

Ichigo's face went dark before she snarked "Says the March who has a Noble pain in the ass brother with the biggest pole wedged up his backs-…"

"I'm not like BYAKUYA!" Rukia screeched throwing her Green eyed Chappy; nailing Ichigo on the chin and knocking him back "_NEVER _say I am like my brother."

Ichigo peeled off the Green eyed Chappy and both it and the Violet eyed Chappy in both of his hands. "Stop throwing the Rabbits Rukia, or I'll take them off you."

'Bam' the Blue eyed Chappy was launched at Ichigo, hitting him in the face and knocking him right off his feet.

Ichigo lay stunned on the floor, Chappy's in both hands and on his face. There was a groan and Orihime saw the Yellow eyed Chappy hopping over. It got up on his hind legs and purposely toppled over on the Hatter's legs.

Nel laughed and bounced over as well and fell beside Ichigo, flinging her arms over his chest. She grinned at all the Rabbits and Rukia laughed before she rested her eyes on Orihime.

"Bahh!" she screamed pointing at Orihime "You're still naked!" She pulled some clothes magically out of her sleeve and flung it to Orihime.

"Did you pull that out of your sleeve?" a dead-panned voice came out. Ichigo pulled the Chappy off his face and sat up. Nel scrambled up and fell into his lap and they both stared at Rukia who grinned "Neat huh?"

"Did you even go up to your room?" Ichigo asked and Rukia stopped short before sending him a careless wave; "I forgot what I had to get, so I came back down."

Ichigo face palmed and Orihime didn't know whether or not she could get away with it if she laughed.

"If Byakuya knew his sister was so stupid, he would pull you away from the Outlander's and enrol you in etiquette classes."

Rukia pursed her lips at the Hatter "Byakuya can't breathe down my neck forever. I swear if he doesn't let me do what I want, I'll do something far worse than joining the Outland Forces; I'll go join the _Espada_!"

"You would do that!" Ichigo said standing up and hoisting up Nel so he could hold her. "You're too afraid!"

"Am not" Rukia pouted "I would do it."

Ichigo shook his head and Rukia turned back to Orihime as she pulled up the black and white Kimono and quirked her mouth to the side. Her large purple eyes looked the garment and the girl up and down before she said slowly "I'll fix it but…" she trailed off before adding (much to Orihime's chagrin) you're rather ample aren't you?"

She let Orihime have the kimono and cackled "Any larger than that and you would have to ask Rangiku."

Orihime shuddered at the memories of being smothered but she held the clothes to her and Ichigo pointed to the bathroom so she could get dressed. She obliged and as she was about to shut the door she heard Rukia retort to Ichigo

"I gave her clothes but I'm NOT sharing my bed!"

* * *

><p>When night fell, Orihime had been outside and watching the transition between the sun and the moon. She had been mystified when the whole sky seemed to go Astral. Stars and Planets came into view as the sun disappeared.<p>

Then either side of the sky, two faint moons appeared and rose to the centre of the sky. They joined together and made a full, bright moon and numerous shooting stars glided through the moon and the planets.

'So much for being under-ground' Orihime thought in wonder.

Her gaze went to the trees where she saw the golden glow from the Hatter table. No matter at any time, there always seemed to be guests at the table. Kenpachi and Yachiru were frequent visitors.

'Free Grog' had been Kenpachi's response.

Ichigo had sent her away because he had to speak with the male Outlander's before the other could join them. Now she had to go back and as she approached the table she heard a rustle in the trees behind her.

The red head spun around and nearly face planted the large breasts that came into view. "Oh" she squeaked "Hello Rangiku."

She looked up and the strawberry blonde beamed down at her and gave her a hug "You're all dressed up like us now."

She dragged Orihime along behind her and they made their way to the Hatter's table, the light became brighter and the voices came closer and the girls came into view of the table.

Orihime looked up and down the table, which was still a mess, littered in empty alcohol bottles and every seat full with Outlanders.

Orihime recognised Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro among the others and the Outlander's were fighting.

"How can you wait around for the idiot?" Renji roared at Ichigo who was seated at the front of the table, he looked just as livid and angry as the crimson haired Lieutenant.

"Aizen has begun the move, The _Absolem _doesn't want to join us, The _Royal's _won't help and what happens if Aizen gets hold of the stupid lost Princess?"

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted "I'm trying my best, you try leading a force of un-cooperating Outlanders in secret!" He slammed his fists down on the wood "We will stop Aizen, Yoruichi is after the _Absolem _as we speak and we will track down the lost Princess, hoping that she doesn't literally hand herself to Aizen."

"She wouldn't be that silly" Rangiku announced "Aizen is planning the demise of Underland, why would a Royal hand herself to him?"

The table looked to Rangiku and Orihime and Renji sat back and looked to Orihime "So this is the Uplander that Ichigo wants to protect? The Uplander that Aizen is hunting down? The Uplander that won't be able to help us when we go to war?"

Orihime felt like she was melting under Renji's glare and she didn't know what to say in her defence until Ichigo spoke up "The Uplander Orihime has recently gained her powers, she will help us in the war and in turn, I request that she gets the full protection of the Outlanders."

There were murmurs among the table and it broke off when Yachiru jumped up onto the table and kicked off Kenpachi's pile of bottles "Yayy! Does that mean that Jiggles is one of us now?"

Her bright face looked at the Outlanders and Ichigo sat back and said in a steely voice "Yes Orihime is one of us."

There was a noise of somebody clearing their throat and everybody's attention was turned to Shinji who leant back in his chair, letting his blonde hair fall in his face.

"So you were the 'Primrose' that my precious ladies were protecting until they were all slaughtered?"

Orihime opened her mouth to protest before the white haired Captain Toshiro stood up, knocking back his chair and snapping to Shinji. "I told you that it was the Espada Ulquiorra. He had hunted her down and had been chasing her and my Lieutenant."

His turquoise eyes blazed with anger, "Can you stop blaming everybody for what happened Hirako?"

"Hey" there was a sharp voice "Leave Shinji out of this! I don't know why Kurosaki would want to gather the Guardians when he can't even control his own little legion!"

The West Guardian Hiyori stood up coming to the defence of Shinji and the two blondes looked lividly at the carrot top.

Then hell erupted.

Ichigo got a severe tick mark on his forehead before he glared at the table of Outlanders before shouting "Alright that's enough!"

More shouting rose into the night air and Orihime backed away slightly into the shadows of the trees as Rangiku sighed "Not again."

She shook her head watching Toshiro among the fray of the shouting, but when he was pit up against the other Outlanders around him, he was easily obscured because of his insane…short-ness.

Orihime saw Rukia still sitting at the table by another male, her brother Byakuya. The crazy ladies eyes darted among the chaos, she was dying to join in; it was obvious to see.

Instead; she picked up a teacup and took a sip, her hands shaking wildly. She didn't want to act crazy in front of her brother, in fear of what was said in the earlier conversation.

Yachiru and Nel grinned at each other and jumped up onto the table and from the clutter; they picked up some biscuits and pastry and threw it at each other, both with resounding 'splats.'

Kenpachi was unfazed guzzling away at his Sake adding more and more bottles to his pile.

Shinji continued to shout at Ichigo, who in turn was at both Shinji and Hiyori. Toshiro was shouting at Renji which in turn, dragged Northern Guardian Ishida into the fray.

It was a mistake to aggravate Kenpachi and his posse of Yumichika and Ikkaku, especially when the irritable Ikkaku joined the fray because he heard the word 'bald.'

"I'm not bald!" he shouted furiously, throwing back his chair and joining in on the fight.

Soi-Fon eventually ended up in a fight with Kyoraku whilst Unohana and Byakuya sat there, not wanting to involve themselves in such ridiculous squabble.

Orihime was seriously expecting to see Chappy Rabbits start flying and she turned her head to speak to Rangiku only to realise that the big-busted girl was over by Toshiro's side shouting at Ishida and Renji.

The red-head sweat dropped and cringed at the shouting before there was an unnatural shriek of anger.

Instantly; everybody shut up and Renji pulled away from Ishida and gazed at everybody warningly "Everyone get back and be careful!"

Byakuya and Rukia stood up, both their chairs falling back and Orihime looked back to the front of the table and realised with sick horror that Ichigo had lost control.

He was a snarling heap, his large black and red top hat had fallen off and his tattoo seemed to come alive, the tattooed half seemed to solidify into bone and a voice that was definitely not Ichigo shrieked out maniacally;

"Go on! Keep fighting! The angrier the King gets the easier it is to control him."

Orihime cowered back fearfully and instantaneously, all the Outlanders drew their swords in defence at the danger before them.

The snarling Ichigo cackled again and launched himself onto the table, his cloak swinging out behind him and the table seemed to shudder and rock underneath his feet.

Yachiru darted for Kenpachi and Nel backed over the table and falling over some clutter, she fell onto her backside and stared up at Ichigo fearfully with tears filling her large brown eyes. Kenpachi watched the Not-Ichigo with a fierce gleam in his eye, ready to defend if needed.

"Ichigo!"

The Mad Hatter's wild golden eyes swivelled around to Rukia who stood there defiantly, her violet eyes flashing dangerously. "Come back to us Ichigo!" she said "Fight the bastard and come back to me."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side unnaturally before grinning wildly "No!"

Then it was all instantaneous

"Scatter! Senbonzakura"

"Roar! Zabimaru"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru!"

The Hatter flash stepped away from all three attacks and disappeared and Soi-Fon shouted "Everybody get to the table and stick together! He is going to try and pick us off."

Everyone obeyed bunching together until the until the petals of Byakuya's sword rushed towards the trees, shredding the leaves and the bark from the tree altogether.

Ichigo jumped out from the shadows laughing maniacally and drawing his massive sword from his back. He headed right for the smaller Outlanders Yachiru and Nel.

But Ichigo's sword clashed with another, much more jagged sword and his crazed masked face came close to the equally crazed and wicked grinning face of Kenpachi; as the Captain deflected the blow he cackled "You may not quite be the Ichigo that I want to fight, But you'll do you little bastard."

Ichigo jumped back snarling and Kenpachi raised his sword to him but the Hatter flash stepped away; once again disappearing into the night.

He rushed through the trees in a circle until Rangiku spun around and with horror realised that Orihime was still standing partly in the trees.

"Orihime!" she shouted "Get out of the trees!" the strawberry blonde started to run towards the red head but before anybody could react, there was a savage snarl and Ichigo leapt from the dark trees and right onto Orihime, knocking her right off her feet.

They landed with a heavy thud onto the dirt and all the Outlanders started forward and the Not-Ichigo let a laugh escape him; _"So you're the pretty one that the King is stressing over?"_

Orihime whimpered in fright and she shut her eyes closing off the terrifying image of the Mad Hatter.

Before his weight vanished

Orihime opened her eyes startled and she saw Ichigo flying towards the tree shrouded in red light. He struck the trunk with a strangled snarl, his wrists and ankles bound.

Orihime was helped up and she recognised Yoruichi which meant…

"Well well; everyone knows you can't fight without provoking Ichigo's dark side."

Someone walked into the clearing swinging a cane and all the Outlanders looked on stunned. Then Yachiru called out:

"I knew he was real!"

Orihime recognised the hat-man from the Garden and didn't know whether or not to feel relieved. The _Absolem _had finally come. Kisuke Uruhara.

Uruhara strode to the trapped Ichigo before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is for your own good."

Then he jammed the end of his cane into Ichigo's stomach, successfully winding him. Ichigo's face went blue before the bone mask shattered and Ichigo's outrages voice came out:

"What do you think you are doing Hat 'n' Clogs?"

Uruhara grinned and lifted his head revealing his eyes underneath the brim of his hat. "I was bringing you back to the real world Kurosaki."

He relinquished his hold on the Mad Hatter who dropped back onto his feet and he looked at all the stunned faces of the Outlanders.

His face went red.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled putting his hand over the tattooed part of his face which had spread a little further across his face. "I-I couldn't hold him back, he-he overwhelmed me."

"Your Hollow is getting more powerful" Byakuya stated, standing out from the rest of the Outlanders and sheathing his sword. "If you are unable to control him, you shouldn't be fit in leading the Outlanders."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Byakuya in disbelief and Renji spoke out to his Captain "No one _but _Ichigo can lead us Captain. He is the Master Guardian, he protects the Sanctuary."

The Kuchiki Noble gazed to Ichigo "You will relinquish your Leadership of the Outlanders and hand it over to me!"

Then everybody started to protest, this time in Ichigo's favour.

"You can't do that Brother!" Rukia said to her brother exasperatedly "You don't know how we work, you will give all the Outlanders away. Please- Please leave this to Ichigo."

Byakuya brushed his sister off and Rukia looked genuinely hurt by the way her brother treated her. So unlike the _March _she was supposed to be. But-but this was different.

"If you want to become our Leader, I shall not follow" Yoruichi said venomously "Underland Forces follow under the command of the Underland Guardians. Whether you like it or not; Ichigo is the Leader. You will get used to it because that is how it is going to stay!"

There were murmurs of agreement from all around the table and from near the Mad Hatter there was a small whimper:

"Itsigo?"

From the shadows, Nel appeared; all teary eyed, red faced and snot nosed. When she saw Ichigo back to his usual self, she started to run to him. Ichigo sighed and watched her. He gazed down to her when she raced to him and pulled down on his black and red cloak.

"Is bad Shiro gone now?" she sniffled and Ichigo nodded "Yeah, he's gone Nel. He's gone for now."

Orihime hauled herself up and dusted off her kimono and gazed at everybody wearily before she heard a gravelly, low voice from beside her

"_Why so serious?"_

Involuntarily, Orihime squealed out in terror and jumped away only to see the idiot Uruhara laughing and waving his fan.

Kisuke…Being the wisest in all of Underland defied logic. Everyone had to be pulling Orihime's leg right?"

"Kisuke" Yoruichi warned and the _Absolem _chuckled "You're the pretty one that being followed by the wandering Espada."

The red head stiffened and Ichigo said sharply "Enough! Orihime is fine; she is and will stay underneath my protection."

Uruhara looked up at Ichigo, all amused laughs gone "Even when Shirosaki is getting worse?"

Ichigo drew back and went across to the table and yanked his hat up and plonked it on his head, shadowing his tattoo.

"Shiro is fine; I can keep him in line."

He sat back at the table and to break the awkwardness Rukia rolled her eyes. "Now I have to clean the table up." She walked around the table and to Ichigo part at the end of the table and bent down to grab either end of the long table cloth.

Then she flung it up and all that was heard was the sound of plates and cups clashing together in a terrible racket. Then she March smoothed the cloth out and let it settle back onto the table.

Then all plates, cups and cutlery were all placed neatly at everyone's seat, all food and drinks all lined neatly down the middle. It was flawless and sort of…disbelieving.

It surprised Orihime; the other Outlanders didn't seem too fazed; Yachiru cheered and jumped up onto the table and helped herself to a plate of jam drops before stepping back into her little seat next to her Captain.

Orihime could only stare and blink. If only that had been possible when she was back in the real world. Then everybody would be happy.

The only complaint that came out was from Kenpachi. He looked down and all he saw was a plate and a fork. No neatly stacked pile of clear Sake bottles.

"Aw" he grunted "My bottles are gone."

Ikkaku sat back in his chair and folded his arms; "I told you to keep them under the table or in the trees somewhere" he snarked.

Kenpachi shrugged his massive shoulders "Oh well" he said with a wicked grin "I will start again" and at that, he swiped another bottle from the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime woke up the next morning and stared at the wooden roof.

She gripped the old worn blanket tightly and was tempted to close her eyes again but the light was getting to bright.

She groaned and tried to roll over, but being on a lounge, it proved to be a little difficult. She started to grumble, she pulled the blanket up over her head before she felt it be ripped off again and she saw the bright beaming face of Nel

"Nel says good morning!" the teal haired girl yelled happily before bouncing off.

Orihime sat up and she saw Rukia in the kitchen. The raven haired March turned around with a tray and her eyes fell on Orihime. "Nice haystack? Do you need a pitchfork to brush it?"

Orihime gasped and her hands flew up to her hair, which, to her devastation was in knots and fuzzed up all over her head.

"Oh no" she sighed, "I'm supposed to braid it before I go to bed otherwise it goes like this." She tried to pry apart a knot in her long red tresses, breaking the strands and Rukia walked to the front door, "Hairbrush is in the bathroom, upstairs on the end."

Then she opened the door and with Nel dancing after her, they left the cottage and Orihime blinked, Rukia could be so sullen and serious but at the drop of a hat, she could lose her marbles and be throwing Rabbits at everybody.

Orihime got up and grabbed the long black robes that Rukia had given her and put them on, tying the long white obi around her waist.

Then she walked barefoot across the floorboards and crept up the stairs. The rails rounded out leaving a sort of balcony feel to it, before curving back in and Orihime saw three-bedroom door and the bathroom door open at the end.

As she walked past, she saw all the bedroom doors open. One was Rukia's because Orihime saw the Violet eyed Chappy lying in the centre of a large, messy, purple bed. The curtains were drawn back letting the light in.

The next room was Nel's. It was messy as well.

Then the door near the bathroom was open and Orihime glanced in and saw the room was spotless. Until you looked at the bed, she giggled. It was like a half blanket, half-human monster was sprawled out on the bed with bright orange hair.

She saw Ichigo's tattooed face peeking out from underneath the blanket. He seemed so peaceful and adorable, it just made her laugh.

She crept to the bathroom and saw the hairbrush in front of the mirror. Looking at her reflection could only make Orihime gawk at herself.

Her hair was indeed a haystack, or a rattrap her mother used to call it.

She gently touched the large butterfly that was seemingly tattooed on her face and turned her head to the side to see it stretched out across the left side of her face.

She looked down to the hairbrush and grabbed it, before grabbing stands of her long red hair and brushing out the great, big dirty knots in her hair. She worked around her head before there was a rustle in the bedroom behind her and a groan.

She could only work so quick on her hair before a figure slumped into the bathroom behind her. "Mornin'" Ichigo's tired voice came out.

Orihime spun around "Oh good morning Ichigo, how you feeling today?"

"Like crap" Ichigo said standing next to her and gazing at his own hideous morning face. He turned the tap on and cupped his hands under the stream and splashed his face as Orihime continued to brush her hair.

Ichigo sighed and leant closer to the mirror to gaze at his golden eye and Orihime saw a figure manifest in the glass. Her figure disappeared and she saw an exact copy of Ichigo, but white with the golden eyes lunge up on the glass.

He was inside the glass and he thumped his hands on the mirror. Orihime jumped back with a frightened gasp and the white Ichigo cackled:

"Ahhh-hahaha scared your little pet did I King?"

Ichigo pulled back from the mirror "Go away Shirosaki, I'm not going to let you gain control over me gain."

"I am getting stronger you know" the voice said from the mirror "The longer you keep fighting me, the more it's going to hurt when I topple you from your throne."

The mirror went back to normal as the voice went away and Orihime saw her reflection again and Ichigo slumped down on the sink. "Damn him" he groaned, "I'm sorry Orihime, I should have warned you. Shiro gets like that."

"S-Shiro?" Orihime asked, bending down and picking up the hairbrush before getting back up. "Yeah" Ichigo said tiredly lifting his head and looking at his dreadful self in the mirror. "He's my Hollow that lives inside me. He is the one that causing me to go mad. _Anybody_ who was cursed to live with Shiro would go mad."

"I'm sorry" Orihime said and Ichigo looked at her reflection "What are you sorry for? I was stuck with Shiro when I became a Shinigami. I wasn't allowed in the Squad Forces and when I had my attacks, the tattoo mask appeared and I was deemed the Mad Hatter."

He cocked his head "Even though I don't make hats."

"Well you throw parties like one" Orihime smiled and Ichigo smirked and shrugged a shoulder "If you say so."

He stood up and shook his head, letting the orange spikes stand up on end. He washed his face again as Orihime finished brushing her hair. They walked from the bathroom and Ichigo ducked into his bedroom to get changed into his own robes.

Orihime went down stairs, went back to the lounge and wrapped the sandals on her feet as Ichigo come down the stairs with his hat under his arm. "Are the girls already at the table are they?" he asked and Orihime nodded "I suppose so? Do you throw a breakfast do you?"

"Oh only on certain days" Ichigo said "Usually days where Kenpachi is hung over and can't drink any more Sake, it's nice to eat without smelling that." They walked out the front, Ichigo closed his door, and they walked down the path.

Through the trees, Orihime was able to hear the laugh that definitely belonged to Rangiku. She heard other loud voices as well before they erupted out into laughter and the bright atmosphere made Orihime smile.

They walked out of the trees and the sight of the lively bunch at the table greeted them. She saw Rangiku and Toshiro sitting back against their chairs, Renji was talking to them, Rukia was making tea, Nel and Yachiru were running around on the grass, Kenpachi had his head on the table groaning, Yumichika and Ikkaku were joined in the conversation with Toshiro and Renji. Unohana, Soi-Fon and Kyoraku were talking among each other.

What surprised Orihime was the presence of Yoruichi and Urahara sitting at the table talking and laughing with the other Outlanders.

Ichigo went to his seat and Orihime saw that the only other seat at the table was beside Ichigo. She went and sat down and noticed that Byakuya was the only other Outlander not present.

After the disaster of the night before, he wouldn't really want to turn up with so many Outlanders against him.

As Ichigo sat down Ikkaku's voice rang out "Can we eat now?"

Rukia gazed at the bald headed man irritably "Fine, now you can eat you pig!"

"Well change the table then!" he shouted "I don't want to eat pastries for breakfast!"

Rukia slammed down her teacup before pushing back her chair and pulling the tablecloth towards her. "Shut your trap Ikkaku, Can't you be patient for once in your life?"

"Stop yelling!" Kenpachi shouted lifting his head, "I have a fucking headache!"

Rukia moved around in front of Ichigo, flicked the tablecloth upwards with its usual clatter, and smoothed it back down with breakfast.

Delicious food spread out across the table and the mouth-watering smell of bacon wafted in front of Orihime's nose.

"Bout time" Ikkaku grumbled grabbing his plate and stabbing food onto it.

"Kenny! Do you want to have some brekkie?" Yachiru yelled running towards Kenpachi and climbing up his Haori and into his lap.

Kenpachi groaned "Why? _Why_."

He lifted his head and Yachiru lifted his plate into Kenpachi's bear hands and then scrambled out of his lap and onto the table to drag back a plate of Bacon.

"Thatta' girl" Kenpachi praised and Yachiru grinned at him.

"I'm sorry" Ikkaku said to Yachiru, pointing his fork to her before his face hardened "I DONT WANT MY FOOD TO TASTE LIKE FOOT!"

"Oh" Yachiru laughed "You're just going to have to deal with it baldy" she laughed again and sat back down with Kenpachi.

Nel sat on the table next to Ichigo "Baldy yells to much Nel thinks" she said shoving a toast triangle in her mouth before grabbing her plate and pushing an egg onto it. "Mmpfffhhh He jus' nee's to mellow out" she said with a full mouth and Ichigo looked at her "Hey I may not be as angry as Ikkaku about my food smelling like foot, but when you spit all over it because your mouth is full it gets a bit annoying."

Orihime finished piling her plate and she looked back to Ikkaku who was shovelling food into his mouth. Then she had to refrain to laugh when she saw the end of a cane slowly come into view. Then it poked Ikkaku's bald head.

Then again

And again.

"What are you doing!" Ikkaku yelled and Uruhara just smirked at him "You're a very angry man aren't you?"

"You got that right" Renji said casually "He's blown a fuse somewhere in his head, might explain for the sudden bursts of anger activity."

"Oh you think you're so funny" Ikkaku snapped at him "I get cranky when I'm hungry, if people just left me alone and-..."

"You're at the Hatters table" Rangiku laughed "You never get left alone, heeyyy Captain." She grinned down to her white haired Captain and Toshiro got a tick mark "You get used to it I suppose," he grumbled "Especially when you're around."

Rangiku smiled down at her Captain and Toshiro had made an art of ignoring his Lieutenant. He continued to eat and the boisterous blonde looked down the table to Orihime;

"How did you sleep Princess? Well I hope?"

Orihime nodded "Oh yes, I slept well, It was a big day yesterday and it exhausted me."

"Well every day is going to be a big day" Rangiku said and Nel butted into their conversation "Nel always says that's its gunna be a big day! When the War comes and-..."

Ichigo covered Nel's mouth and everybody's face at the table went sullen at the mention of war. "We're just going to have to make do" Renji said putting down his fork; we all know it's not going to be easy."

Everybody turned to Ichigo for him to say something to make them feel better, but when they all saw that his gaze was turned towards the forest, they were all on alert.

"Aww what now?" Ikkaku shouted.

Ichigo stood up, he began to tense, and Renji got up, "What's the matter Ichigo?"

Rukia looked down to her feet where there was one lone Chappy Rabbit, she made some hand gestures, and the Rabbit crawled out from underneath the table. It was the blue-eyed Chappy and it bounced off into the trees.

"Of course an Arrancar wants to make itself present on one of my off days" Kenpachi mumbled pushing his chair back

"It's just not an Arrancar" Ichigo said "It's an-..."

The blue-eyed Chappy darted from the trees and Rukia picked it up and she looked to Ichigo: "Espada" Ichigo shouted "Outlanders mobilise, draw your Zanpakuto and stand together." Orihime was amazed at how quickly the Outlanders got together and formed a line in front of the trees and Rukia tapped the table three times.

Orihime had to scramble up when the chair propped up straight and _walked _away from the fray and towards Ichigo's cottage.

Not only did it make its own food but it could walk away as well.

Smart table, Orihime considered getting one after this.

"Oh so we have the whole troupe here do we?"

A blank, unamused voice rang out through the trees and from the shadows, a figure clad in white appeared.

Orihime's eyes widened and from beside her Nel squeaked in fear "Oh no."

It was definitely an Espada and it was one that Orihime recognised as well.

Her gut dropped to her feet and her large grey eyes met with the jade green ones of the Arrancar she had met in the Garden Keep.

"Your bit of an idiot to come here with all of the Outlanders here!" Ichigo said from the front of the table, drawing his massive sword from his back.

"I'm not here to fight" the Espada said emotionlessly, he raised his hand and Nel pulled on Orihime's cloak "We have to get out of here, Ulquiorra is dangerous," she whimpered. When Orihime took a step back, The Espada Ulquiorra's eyes turned on here and he said still in that flat monotone voice.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"No!" Ichigo shouted "You aren't touching her, Outlanders-..."

He didn't even need to finish his sentence as all his loyal followers jumped forward; brandishing their Zanpakuto and all went to fight.

There were multiple glows as everybody shouted their swords names and attacks flew everywhere and the Espada might have just thought about what he had gotten himself into.

He flash stepped away dodging most people and blocking Toshiro's ice attacks with his hand.

Ichigo leapt forwards with an angry growl and he shouted:

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_

A lightning flash of blue sped towards Ulquiorra who held out his hand and deflected the blow, but when he realised what had happened, Ichigo had stepped away and another voice yelled out:

"_Scream Benehime!"_

Red followed the blue, Ulquiorra was partially knocked back and he jumped away when he saw who the attacker was.

When his gaze fell on Uruhara, he looked at Orihime briefly then back to the _Absolem_ deciding whether to attack Orihime while Uruhara was there.

Nobody would seriously take on the 'Absolem' without wanting a death wish.

It was deemed suicide.

After another hesitant moment, Ulquiorra stepped back and put his sword back in its sheath. His acid green eyes fell on Orihime.

"The moment she is unprotected I will come and take her away."

Then in a flash, seemingly faster than a Flash-step, Ulquiorra disappeared.

This left a crushing silence that fell upon the Outlanders and Orihime _knew _that they were staring at her.

"Why is he after Orihime so much?" Rukia asked looking to Ichigo "Any thoughts?"

"Well it's obvious that he's after the Uplander" Toshiro said "Ichigo, hand her over and save us the suffering this will cause us before the War!"

"No!" Ichigo barked to the Captain "I'm not giving Orihime to the Espada because you say so. She's my responsibility and I will take care of her."

The gazes went back to Orihime and she cringed under the scrutiny of the _Absolem. _His eyes surveyed her from under the rim of his hat before saying "We all have our duties. Ichigo, you must fight to keep the title of 'Leader' of the Outlanders and protect one Miss Orihime Inoue. The others must return to the Sanctuary and given the task of finding the lost 'Princess' all before Aizen declares the War against the Royal Country."

There were murmurs among the Outlander's and Orihime could only step back and let them discuss what they needed to discuss. She was still a stranger and she had no point in interrupting them. There was nothing she could do.

"Look" Ichigo said, putting his sword Zangetsu back where it belonged, bandaged on his back "How about everybody return to the Sanctuary and get a Recon mission going. I will sort things back here with the Guardians and I will keep Orihime with me. Get information on Aizen and god forbid, _we have to find that Princess_. She'll be the end of us."

The Outlanders nodded in reverie as they put their swords back in the sheaths. Toshiro looked to the _Absolem _"What are you going to do Kisuke Uruhara? Can we have the confidence that you will fight beside us when the time comes?"

Uruhara brandished his fan and waved it in Toshiro's direction "I won't fight with the Underland Forces, but I will give my help to Ichigo and the Outlanders. I can sense a rat in this fray but I cannot fathom who it is yet, keep your eyes open for a Traitor."

The minute the word _'Traitor' _passed through Uruhara's mouth, this sent a wave of unease through the Outlanders and they all eyed each other suspiciously before Ichigo yelled out "It's none of the Outlanders!" he stated "I compiled this team in utmost faith that everybody here isn't traitorous. If they were, they would have been caught a long time ago and I would have killed them myself!"

He waved his hand, "Now go! The Mad Hatter's Table is out of commission, I don't want to see any of your ugly mugs back here for a while until we get a grasp on what we're doing. I will assemble a meeting when necessary. Keep an eye out for the Crimson Hell Butterfly."

With one last nod, the Outlanders acknowledged their leaders orders and disappeared, leaving Ichigo, Rukia; Nel; Uruhara; Yoruichi and Orihime.

The minute they all disappeared, Ichigo's hand went up to his head before falling to his knees, shuddering.

"Itsi!" Nel cried "Are you alright?"

Ichigo's hand fisted in his orange hair before he spat out in a choked voice "S-Shiro…He's getting worse." He trembled some more before he fell to the ground on all hands and knees and Rukia put her hand on his shoulder, her violet eyes worried.

"Keep fighting him Ichigo, everything will be alright. Shirosaki wont dare taking you away from me. I won't lose you."

The way the March was talking. As if Ichigo lost the battle to Shiro, he would lose and Ichigo would die…

* * *

><p>The moon was shining through the trees as she ran through the canopy.<p>

The air was cold and crisp, a taste of Winter approaching the Sanctuary and the surrounding forests. Her breath came out as mist as she ran over the forest trails.

She was getting close to being caught, her secret in danger of being revealed to those around her. If they found out that she was the Lost Princess, she would be reprimanded, forced back to the Royal Castle and she would never see the light of day again.

So far so good.

She hadn't alerted the Guardians as of yet, but as she ran through the Southern Forests she began to get the tingling feelings of the Southern Guardian pursuing her. She knew she wouldn't be able to fully outrun the Cheshire Cat, but if she had the head start, she would reach the boundary before she could be caught.

She quickened her step, before her breath hitched and her heart beat unevenly when a darker and much more sinister force flanked the Cheshire Cats presence.

Ichigo was the Master Guardian.

She wouldn't have a chance against him.

Her long hair billowed out behind her and her mind whispered to her torturously:

"_I promised him that I will meet him there"_

"_I'm betraying everybody by doing this. I'm so sorry Ichigo."_

"_You will do the most foolish things for love."_

Her breath was becoming ragged as she pushed herself to run through the trees, the Forest Boundaries painfully in her reach. If she kept going…She could _just _get past their reach and into the Boundaries of Hueco Mundo and they will leave her be.

Everybody will find out that the Lost Princess would be her eventually.

She didn't know whether she would be accepted back after she had run, would she be killed? Or will she have a bounty over her head to be captured and bought back to the Palace for a ridiculous amount of money.

How could her life become so messed and twisted?

All she wanted was freedom, to get a taste of what the Outside was like and it was intoxicating. Now she never wanted to leave, too independent, too life loving to go back into a life surrounded by rules and walls.

The presence of Yoruichi and Ichigo began to get closer and closer.

She began to panic.

The break in the trees was almost in sight, she could see the line of silver. The glow of the sands leading over the dunes to her safe haven; her true love.

He was there…Waiting for her.

As she ran, she felt the ghost of a hand run down her back and she heard rustles in the trees.

They were upon her.

The break came closer…_closer._

"I had a feeling it would have been you" Ichigo's voice rung through the trees, "You're going to betray us all Princess?"

He jumped from the tree branches and onto the trail behind her and he was reaching out. Getting ready to grab her and pull her back.

It finally came and the trio broke out from the boundaries and silver sand flew up to the sky. She cried out as Ichigo's hand just missed her and she went tumbling to the sand. She caught sight of Ichigo's livid face before a sharp voice sluiced through the air.

"_Shoot to kill…Shinsō"_

Ichigo jumped away, the blade just cutting his robes and cutting him shallowly. He fell into the sand and Yoruichi ran over and helped the Hatter up.

They both looked up and they both recognised the smooth silver hair that belonged to the traitor Gin Ichimaru.

They all knew about the sly, cunning young man that had them played for a fool and now here he was. Grinning at them like a mad man as he retracted his blade and went over to the young woman in the sand.

Ichigo stepped back before looking back to the Cheshire Cat, "Let's go, I have seen enough traitorous acts, not only against the Outlanders but to her entire kingdom."

She grabbed hold of Gin's long white sleeves and looked down to the sand, feeling the guilt churning in her stomach as Ichigo spat the words to Yoruichi.

The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat turned back towards the Sanctuary Trees and melted back into the night and this left the Princess very much alone.

Gin helped her up.

"I didn't think you would go to betraying your whole Kingdom, I think you have made quite a powerful enemy my love."

She got to her feet and her large blue eyes locked with Gin; "You do stupid things for love" she choked out, the tears falling from her eyes.

Gin smiled:

"Well as long your here with me, I can _promise _everything will be alright...Rangiku."

* * *

><p>O.O <strong>Did anybody see that coming?<strong>

**Who had an inkling feeling it was her?**

**Leave Reviews :D**

**.com/ - Tumblr Account... If you have, follow me :) I'll keep you updated.**


	9. Chapter 9

The house was eerily empty when Orihime woke the next morning.

There was no sign of Rukia, Ichigo or Nel anywhere.

She explored the house to make sure it was completely empty before getting changed and venturing outside of the Mad Hatter's house and towards the table.

It was quiet as well.

As the table came into view from the break in the trees, Orihime saw a single lone figure sitting in Ichigo's seat.

But it wasn't Ichigo.

It was the _Absolem, _Uruhara.

"Well good morning Orihime" he greeted "Nice to see that you're up."

Orihime looked around the clearing before asking hesitantly "W-where is everybody?"

Uruhara smiled widely, "Well if I recall, Ichigo said to the others not to come back for a while. Rukia returned to the Sanctuary, as for Ichigo...?"

He sat back in Ichigo's seat "He almost captured the Lost Princess last night, but she escaped. He is out discussing issues with the Guardians. So I'm left babysitting you."

"I don't need to be baby-sat" Orihime said "Don't waste your time chasing me around."

Uruhara chuckled "I have all the time in the world Miss Inoue; it doesn't bother me watching you. It might give me a chance to speak to you."

He lifted his head, the brim of his hat raised and Orihime was able to see his eyes, so full of knowledge.

Orihime felt a little disconcerted, something about him was just...weird.

"Why are the Espada after me?" Orihime finally said "Ulquiorra especially?"

Uruhara chuckled "I knew you were going to ask that, take a seat."

She obeyed.

"I take it that you have already found your powers?" the _Absolem _asked, "Ichigo's shoved you into the toadstool garden?"

Orihime nodded "I have."

"Well being an Uplander makes you are a target regardless. Finding a power meant that you belonged in Underland in the first place. A power that Aizen must have found favourable, He has a lot of spies. That's why you don't trust anybody."

"I belong in Underland?" Orihime said "W-What...?"

"Well you found your way here didn't you?" Uruhara asked simply. "Only people with Underland blood can find their way home. You parents might not have stepped foot in Underland or any of your ancestors but the Magic of Underland works in mysterious ways."

"Tell me Orihime" Uruhara said leaning forward "What is your power that you have received?" Orihime flinched back before stammering, "Well, they called themselves the Shun-Shun Rikka. They're like little Fairies, I-I don't know what they do. I haven't spoken to them since I met them in Ichigo's Garden."

"I see" Uruhara said leaning back "Do you know how to go back and visit them?"

He nodded when Orihime shook her head "Well" he said, "You meditate, it's what people do when they want to communicate, especially with their Zanpakuto. You will have to learn to communicate efficiently with them and unlock your powers. You will have to protect yourself from the upcoming battles to come. Ichigo has his own battles to fight. He can't fight and protect you at the same time, everybody in the Outlanders are able fighters. You have to learn to be one as well."

"Um-..."

Orihime didn't want to interrupt him but he stopped talking and looked back to her, his eyes scrutinising. "What do you want to say?"

Orihime hesitated "I'm not going to be able to go home?"

"Home?" Uruhara exclaimed, "I know you have considered the Uplands your home, but you know in your heart that you don't belong there. This is where you belong; Ichigo wouldn't have bought you here otherwise."

Orihime knew he was right, but her heart didn't want to let go of her parents, her brother. They had all done so much for her and she had abandoned them.

"W-Well" she stuttered, "I know I shouldn't be judgemental of the people here, but I get the feeling that I am not needed here. I'm just baggage that Ichigo has to look after."

"Isn't everybody?" Uruhara smirked leaning back in the chair and opening his arms to gesture to the empty table.

Orihime sat at the table, wringing her hands awkwardly in her lap. She felt the gaze of Uruhara upon her and she felt the heat rise in her face.

"What do you want me to do?" she finally asked and the _Absolem _laughed, the laughter ringing out around the whole clearing.

"I want you to show me your powers Miss Inoue" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do Ichigo?"<p>

The Mad Hatter scratched his head wearily, "I had a sneaking suspicion all along that it had been Rangiku. We almost had her in our grasp and she got away…We're going to have to tell Toshiro."

"He won't be very happy about that," Yoruichi stated from the tree in her Cheshire Form, "We're going to be blamed for letting the Princess go, you know how the Sanctuary is."

"She's right you know" Shinji smirked, "Head Captain won't be pleased at all and all blame will fall on you Ichigo."

"We won't get into trouble" Uryu snapped, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "We have done our job, it was up to them to know that they were in possession of the Princess, we tried to capture her while she fled our territory and she got away, simple as that."

"But I cant help but feel responsible" Ichigo sighed, "She spent _months _with the Outlanders and I didn't do a thing until she had left, had she really felt that constricted within the Kingdom? She could have at least _told _me."

"But you're the enemy" Yoruichi smiled, "You're renowned Ichigo, you are feared all around the Kingdom. You were dubbed the _Mad Hatter _for a reason. Why would she come to you? You would have hauled her back to the Castle Gates and wouldn't have listened to a word she said."

"I have heads of over thirty Outlanders over a stake if I don't be careful" Ichigo growled, "The Underland Forces are closing in on me and I wont be able to protect everybody especially if I am getting sicker by the day!"

The Guardians looked troubled at this remark and Shinji finally sighed, "What are you going to do Ichigo? What are your orders?"

"I want you to watch over Orihime" Ichigo said to Shinji and Yoruichi, "She is a special one and if Aizen has already set his sights on capturing her, then I was right about something being different around her."

He fixed his hat, "I'm going to Heuco Mundo and see if I can bring back Rangiku, Uryu, you and Shinji have to go into the Seiretei and tell Toshiro of this problem and tell him that I have gone to get her back."

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Yoruichi said with a worried glint in her eye, "Wouldn't it be best if we go back to the table and find Uruhara? We can consult him and see what strategy can be the best to…"

"I don't have time to go running around after that bumbling fool!" Ichigo declared, "By the time we find him, Rangiku can already be killed and Aizen could have infiltrated the Royal Castle. Just remember how long it took last time Yoruichi…because of that fight, I ended up like _this_."

The Hatter pointed to his tattooed face and Yoruichi looked away guiltily, "That wasn't our fault" she muttered, "It was an accident and we were trying to _help _you."

Ichigo looked away from the Cheshire Cat before looking back to the other Guardians, "You have your designated jobs. Now go! I am travelling to Hueco Mundo and hopefully should be back by nightfall. Whatever you do…" he looked at each Guardian individually, "Don't tell Rukia or Nel about this."

* * *

><p>"How did Ichigo end up the way he did?"<p>

It was a simple, innocent question but Orihime caught the slight darkening of Uruhara's eyes before he leant back on the chair.

"It was a mistake that Ichigo became infected with Shirosaki. He was so young and so ambitious, it was a shame really."

"A shame?" Orihime questioned, "What happened to him? Why is he trapped in this world, riddled with a sickness that he cannot beat? In all my life…I have never seen somebody so…_sad_."

She was speaking the truth, for somebody who grew up in slums and struggling to survive, Orihime and her family always had a reason to smile and laugh.

But when she looked into the deep, multi-coloured eyes of the Hatter, she saw such a heart-wrenching sorrow clouding his soul.

_So sad!_

In the few short days that she had known Ichigo, she had come to almost pity the young man that couldn't be no older than what she was.

A young man suffering from sickness that was threatning to kill him and a bonecrushing sadness that consumed him. The Leader, that protected so many Outlanders from the danger of the Sanctuary and did a very good job at leading them against the force of Aizen.

"You are right about him" Uruhara said from under the brim of his striped hat, "Ichigo is a young man that is being crushed by the responsibility of running the Outlanders and keeping that Hollow inside him in check. The reason he has Shirosaki is because of me."

Orihime drew back in shock and the cloud of uncertainty fell upon her.

"You?" her voice was weary, "What did you do to him?"

"I tried to enhance his powers" Uruhara chuckled, "He showed such raw talent and skill, I thought I could help him power up faster and become part of the Sanctuary Squads. He almost failed and ended up like that instead."

Cold terror filled the red head girl; she backed up against the table, The palms of her hands starting to go sweaty as she realised what Uruhara was trying to do to her.

'_Power up' _he called it.

Did he want to turn her into something like Ichigo?

Uruhara met her terrified gaze and his face split into a grin, "I haven't scared you know have I? I was only telling you what happened with Ichigo. Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"Well now I know that it was you that made him the way he was and why he is so unhappy!" Orihime retorted, "Everyone is relying on you to help win this war but I think you manipulate everyone."

Uruhara laughed at her words and folded his hands over his chest; the shadow from his hat covered his eyes.

"You don't fully comprehend who I am, do you Miss Inoue?" he said with a sly smile, "You know there is a reason why the Sanctuary, The Outlanders and even _Aizen _fear me. I know you haven't been here long enough to see the extent of what I can do. And I pray you don't have to. I'm just hoping I can sit back and enjoy the ride."

Suddenly, his eyes flickered.

The _Absolem _looked up to the canopy of trees where the birds suddenly went quiet. The whole forest went deathly silent and it left an ominous feeling haunting Orihime.

"But that looks like it is a short lived dream," he sighed. He reached for his cane next to the seat and swung it up. "You better get somewhere safe, Miss Inoue" he said getting to his feet and walking to the trees, "Or it will be over before you even know it."

* * *

><p>"Alright I need to have some explaining done!"<p>

Toshiro's furious voice rung out through the trees later on that day as the other Outlanders came to the table confused and looking for answers.

"Where's Ichi?" Yachiru's shrill voice came out, "Why isnt he here? Who called the meeting?" she sent a wondering glance up to Kenpachi, who just looked plain bored, before his horrified exclamation rocked the table.

'HE DIDN'T REPLACE THE SAKE!'

"Well if he isn't here, it means a lot of the things you consume isnt here" Ikkaku snarked, folding his arms across his chest and looking around the group of people that had congregated but had yet to sit down at the chairs.

"Itsi's been gone all day!" came the long sob from the teal haired Nel, "I-I don't know where he went, I've looked everywhere for him!" long streams of snot dripped from her nose and it only took her to snort and wipe it away with her filthy sleeve to receive a revolted look from Yumichika.

"Listen" Rukia assured her, bending down to Nel's height and starring at her teary eyes, "Ichigo can take care of himself okay. He's not our Ichigo if he cant, you know that don't you Nel?" she patted the skull on Nel's head before standing back up to see the furious faces of the other Outlanders, "Where is he?" Toshiro shouted, "What was this about Rangiku?"

"Where is the Red Headed Bastard!" Kenpachi roared.

"Why has he left us all like this?" Renji yelled.

"Can _someone _wipe Nel's nose for Christs Sake" Yumichika exclaimed over the yelling, "Its _disgusting_!"

"Ichigo isnt here" a smooth voice broke out, "Everyone take a seat!"

"Don't say…"

Through the trees Byakuya appeared with an unamused expression on his face, however, his slate coloured eyes held an almost eerie shine to them. He received several disgusted looks from the other Outlander's before they obliged and sat down at the empty table.

"So give us answers Kuchiki!"

Byakuya sent even glances to all the unhappy looking Outlander's before brandishing a piece of parchment from his long sleeved Haori. "I received this from one of the Guardian's this morning" he stated, "It is from Ichigo and it states that I am to be in charge of the Outlanders."

"No!" Toshiro stood up and thrusted a finger towards him, "I'm not going to be in the Outlander's if it is led by you. I followed Ichigo because I trusted his judgement!"

"This is what you wanted!" Kenpachi stated, thumping his meaty fists on the table, "You offed the Hatter because you wanted to be in charge. Why would he willingly hand his own Organisation to you?"

"It makes me wonder how you ended up with that Byakuya" Kyoraku said from the other end of the table. "Ichigo knew that majority of us opposed to you leading the Outlanders, he wouldn't do that if he knew it was going to break everyone apart."

"It's very assuring to know what you think of me" Byakuya said icily, "But it says here that he was relinquishing his Lead to me, the Outlander's were in better hands than what they were in his. And I agree one hundred percent. We can get things done now other than sitting around eating cake and drinking Sake."

"Even I don't believe that brother," Rukia said, standing up beside Nel, "It's not that I doubt you or anything but I have lived with Ichigo, I know what he is like. Acting like this isn't one of them."

"You have lived with Ichigo" Byakuya said coldly, "And all I have to do is look at you to know what he has done to you."

The siblings stared at each other, their eyes gleaming and Rukia seethed, "I enjoy who I am and I what I do for the Outlander's. I know it makes you unhappy, but it makes _me _happy and that's all that matters."

All the Outlanders went silent as they watched with anticipation at the standoff between the Kuchiki siblings.

"Well with Ichigo now out of the picture" Byakuya stated, "I am now the Leader of the Outlanders, I am revoking you from your position of the _March Hare_."

The whole clearing went deathly silent before Kenpachi's voice broke it, "Well if you're going to be leader and act like _this_, I quit."

"Same here" Ikkaku and Yumichika agreed.

The whole table began to mutter, Byakuya flung his arm to try and get silence from the Outlanders but to no avail. "We need a whole new outlook for the Outlanders. It's high time we got rid of the 'unnecessary.'"

"You calling me unnecessary?!" Kenpachi roared, "Say that to my face Kuchiki." He brandished his long jagged sword and everyone erupted out in yelling.

"Kenny don't!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Are you stupid?"

"Do it Kenpachi!"

"Show the Bastard what you can do! Kick his ass."

Kenpachi grinned maliciously at Byakuya, "I follow the _Hatter_, not _you_."

"**Yeah**!"

"**Where's Ichigo? Bring him back or we'll leave!"**

"Oh by all means if you want to leave…please do feel welcome to."

The new voice came from the trees and the fighting ceased, all heads turning to see the _Absolem _striding through the trees swinging his cane, a large smile plastered on his face.

Above him, the Cheshire Cat flicked her long black tail, her yellow eyes gleaming from the shadows. Then she sat up jumping from the tree branch morphing into her human form standing straight in the line of the other Outlanders.

Most of them ignored her nudity nowadays, but she was still ogled at.

Uruhara strode through the clearing, walking straight to Ichigo's chair and plonking himself down on it, lifting his sandals to the table and staring at everyone with a smile shadowing his face. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Then he looked to Byakuya and pointed his cane to him, "Ichigo didn't have a chance but to give you Leadership of the Outlanders, it was because of the decision he made."

"What decision?" Rukia demanded, "What did you make him do Kisuke?"

"What I made him do?" Uruhara chuckled, "Ichigo did what he did on his own accord, I just…sat back and watched to put it more simply. The only ones that knew other than myself were the Guardians. They were sworn to secrecy, but I wasn't."

"Well tell us what the fool did!" Toshiro shouted, "What made him act so stupidly and disappeazr like this?"

"Well" Uruhara looked like he was going to tell the best story of his whole life, he pointed the cane to Toshiro and stated simply, "You're little Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is none other than the Lost Princess Captain."

"You're kidding!?"

Uruhara laughed devilishly, "Our Mad Hatter found this out and it turns out that our Little Princess is having midnight serenades with Gin Ichimaru, who we _all_ know is associated with Aizen. So the Princess found out that Ichigo knew and ran away fearing that we would send her back to the Castle. She is now with Aizen."

All the Outlanders, including Byakuya stared at Toshiro who looked bewildered and angry. "How was I supposed to know that my Lieutenant was the Lost Princess? I thought she was just as incompetent as you other Lieutenants."

"Thanks" Renji and Ikkaku muttered, rolling their eyes.

"So what happened to Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes widening in fear as Uruhara retold the story. Her hands making their way around Nel who was getting teary eyed again.

"Simple" Urahara declared, "I'm surprised that you hadn't already caught on. Ichigo went out to go find Rangiku and bring her home, instead…he walked into a trap and the Cheshire Cat on the _other _side hauled him off."

"Grimmjow?" Yoruichi shouted, "You didn't say that Ichigo was captured and hauled off by that _bastard_."

The Outlanders froze in their places and Uruhara got up from the Hatters chair, "So that's it" he smiled, "Ichigo is now chained in a dungeon under the Castle in Heuco Mundo. I don't know if he's being tortured or not, I won't go that far to find out. I'm just curious on how far you Outlanders are going to go to save your Leader."

He walked from the table, swinging his cane around again before gesturing to Yoruichi. The Cheshire Cat transforming back into her Cat form and following after the _Absolem_.

"You sat back and watched Ichigo get captured!" Renji shouted, "You're supposed to be fighting with us on this fight against Aizen and you just stood by and _watched _Ichigo fall into a trap and attacked by the _Espada_? What kind of bastard are you? Ichigo was your friend!"

Uruhara ignored the table that suddenly burst out into frantic yelling and crying and strode back into the trees with Yoruichi following on behind him.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to tell them?" she asked and Uruhara let the façade and the smile drop from his face.

"I had to tell them Yoruichi" he sighed tiredly, "They wouldn't have found out that he would have been captured otherwise. The Sanctuary would rather have Ichigo dead despite what he does out in these forests. Now we have to see if these Outlanders are loyal and actually go out after their beloved _Mad Hatter_."

"You know what they're doing to him don't you?" Yoruichi asked, jumping up onto his shoulder, "You just didn't want to tell them did you?"

"They're doing more than torturing him" Uruhara said darkly, "They're pulling Shiro out." He went silent for a few seconds, his sandals crunching over twigs and dry leaves, "We need to hurry and get him out, or the Ichigo we know will die."

"What do you propose we do?" Yoruichi asked, "Do you want me to gather the Guardians and the Outlanders and lead a charge against them? It's the only thing we can do to go and save the boy." At the statement, Urahara shook his head, "It'll be too late by then, I only have one other plan and I am hoping that it will work."

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"Yes" came the sigh, "She possesses a unique ability that I haven't seen in centuries. I know it's putting her in danger by pushing her into the arms of Aizen, but I hope she will be able to help Ichigo and keep him going before we lead the charge into War."

"So next time Ulquiorra comes? We just sit back and relax and let him take the poor girl?" Yoruichi didn't sound too pleased with the idea, but she knew it was all they could do to help Ichigo before he could be killed.

"That's what we're going to have to do" Urahara said, "Orihime Inoue is a lovely girl, possessing a wonderful talent that can help those around her. I do not doubt the Outlander's capability to protect her, but it's the reason why we will have to separate her and basically led her into that _Espada's _hands."

"When is he coming back into the Forests?" Yoruichi asked defeated, "I will be able to bring her away as much I do not like the plan. You just have to promise that we will save _both _of them; I am not sacrificing her life to get Ichigo. It would be the last thing he would want."

"He…comes back in two days' time" Uruhara said, "I'm counting on you Yoruichi. Without Ichigo, the Outlander's are at only half strength and we won't win this War without his power."

The pair stopped in a small clearing with dappled sunlight, "I only hope everything can go according to plan" the _Absolem _sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I ever anticipated."


End file.
